Something to Write Home About
by matches9524
Summary: Hermione finds out she is magically bound to Draco by an ancient curse, and their fate will affect all of mankind. Only two people in the world can stop them, and they don't know who they are. 20up, 13 edited.
1. The Symbol

Chapter 1

A/N: I own a computer, a stick of Chapstick, and a pair of Batman socks, but unfortunately, I do not own HP or its characters. Now! On with the story!

**April 24, 2007: Hey you guys… I've decided that I am TOTALLY unhappy with this fic. It is the EPITOME of bad writing, so I'm going to go back and edit it; ONCE AGAIN. Just bear with me… once I get it to where I am content, I will possibly write more chapters!!**

x-x-x-x-x

Hermione Granger, the Princess of Gryffindor, was examining herself in front of the mirror after a most refreshing and cleansing shower. She was sky clad of course, so all of her gorgeous endowments were visible. Her bronze glowing skin from her recently ended summer vacation in Italy, her perfectly sculpted stomach from countless sit-ups, her rounded and curvaceous figure, and her lovely chestnut hair. She was not vain at all, she just was happy with her body and did not mind looking at it or shirking away from the mirror that reflected it. What was the point of owning this body if she wouldn't appreciate it?

She smiled to herself, and took one last look before turning around to get dressed. As she did so, something dark on her lovely hip caught her eye. It appeared to be a tattoo, but she knew that she had never had one given to her. She was almost positive it was not there yesterday, as these inspections were mostly a daily occurrence. As she studied it, she saw that there were three circles inside of each other, and they were intersected by a single triangle. It looked unfamiliar. What did it mean? It bothered her, but as she thought about it logically, there was nothing she could do about it from her dorm room; she would have to go down to the library and do some research. With that in mind, she pushed it firmly to the back of her thoughts, and went to get dressed.

She quickly threw on a pair of blue jeans that hugged her bodacious body, and a rather flattering black camisole (there were no classes today; it was a Saturday) before hurrying down to the library. She took the back passages that could, on a bad day, cut off five minutes of travel time. No one saw here as she hurried across the castle.

Upon entering the library, she tread lightly upon the carpet, and headed to a row in the back of the library, where the dusty books simply existed. Dragging her fingers across the neglected spines, she finally picked up a book that caught her eye. It was a book called _Signs and Symbols_, which was solely pictures and their meanings; unfortunately, she found nothing to help her in her quest to understand the discomforting marking on her hip.

Throwing that book aside (So unlike her!) she chose another one. Again, it provided no help. After this process went on for sometime, going through at least a dozen specific and general books, she drew the mark onto a piece of parchment, and then showed it to Madame Pince, the resident librarian. Immediately the woman's eyes bulged, staring at the marking that Hermione had shown her.

"Could you help me find this, Madame?" Hermione asked, desperate. She dragged her fingers through her thick sable hair, pulling it away from her face, looking frustrated.

"Where did you find this?" The other woman asked slowly, focusing on Hermione once again, pulling her eyes away from the scrap of parchment.

Quickly lying, Hermione said she just had the vision in a dream, and it had piqued her interest. Madame Pince visibly relaxed, nodded, and went to a shelf to retrieve a book. She came back, holding it the way a new mother would hold a child, and handed it delicately to Hermione. It was entitled _Dark Lores and Myths_.

"Can I check this out Madame?" She asked. "I'd like to read it in the privacy of my own room."

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, it's a reference book. It doesn't circulate."

"Please? I promise I won't mess it up." She put a look onto her face that she knew no one could resist, male or female.

Madame Pince slowly acquiesced, trusting Hermione from her previously exemplary behavior that the book would return unharmed. However, she was only allowed to have it for twenty-four hours.

Thanking her profusely, Hermione practically ran out of the library. Right out the door, in the corridor, she bumped headfirst into a shady figure standing in the shadows.

"Watch it Mudblood. Forgot how to walk on your own?" A low voice said, laced with menace.

"Just stay out of my way Malfoy, or I'll finish the job Professor Moody started," Hermione returned evenly. She no longer put up with his taunts, forcing her to hang her head in shame. Her body wasn't the only thing that had developed over the years; her confidence and bravery had, too. Satisfied as she saw the blood drain from the blonde's face at the memory of being transformed into a white ferret, she quickly went up to the Gryffindor tower, thankfully meeting no one, as it was still relatively early in the morning, around nine. Everyone else, within a reasonable doubt, would still be in bed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Draco Malfoy stalked off. Stupid Mudblood, he thought. That basilisk in second year really should have killed her. He ruminated pleasantly on these thoughts as he went into the library. Pausing a moment to get his bearings, and to make a quick plan of attack, he went to the shelves in the back of the library, the forgotten ones, to find a few books. For some unfathomable reason, all the ones he himself would have chosen were already out, looking haphazardly thrown about the aisle. He looked through them, but finding nothing there that he could use, he calmed his frustration, and consulted the resident librarian.

He described to her in great detail what he was looking for. Before he had finished, Madame Pince was staring at him. Then she toppled over heavily in a dead faint.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione sat cross-legged on her bed with the drapes closed, staring at the cover of the book. It was old, distressed leather, embossed with the title in gold. After observing it for a few moments, she placed her fingers on the side and prepared to open it. As she did so, she got terribly thirsty. So thirsty that she felt like she might die of thirst if she didn't get a drink _now_. She had to go down to the common room and get a pitcher of ice-cold Butterbeer to guzzle like a man who'd been in the desert for a week with no water. She never got this thirsty so suddenly. She deduced that it must have been a protective charm on the book to keep it from being opened too often.

Her thirst quenched, she returned to the task at hand. Opening the book quickly, Hermione's mouth dropped in surprise. Each page was pure white, amazing enough considering its age, with gold script, and real jewels and gems mounted on each page. No wonder Madame Pince was so reluctant to lend this out... It was worth at least two thousand galleons a chapter!

After admiring the pages for some time, Hermione flipped to the contents page. Apparently, on page sixty-six,_ Chapter 4: Markings and Messages _began.

On page 67, there was a picture, in exact replica, of the marking on Hermione's hip. Underneath it, the text began.

Il Simbolo del Diavolo_, or The Devil's Symbol, is only found on two people when turmoil of humanity is present. Found on a powerful wizard and witch, born on the same day, it begins to appear in middle adolescence. The two on which it appears begin to slowly bind to each other. When the Symbol has fully developed, taking at most a fortnight, the two will be bound to each other for all eternity. Once united, they will be powerful beyond imagination; wandless magic at a whim often occurring. It is destined not only for the two to save civilization, but to also rule the people with iron fists, creating a stable environment for the people to thrive._

_There are, of course, at the same time, two people with the opposite markings, the only difference of the triangles in place of the circle and circles being in place of the triangles. These two are the only ones who would have the power to stop the Devil's Children from completely taking over. Pure Children are also bound to each other._

So that was it. She was the devil's daughter, although not literally, it was still discomforting. In addition, there was someone else out there, with the same birthday as her, who she was becoming bound to, and would take over the world with her. And he had the Devil's Symbol too. Well, that would not be _too_ hard for her to find.

She went back to the library, taking the main corridors this time. She returned the book to a recently revived Madame Pince, and left again, only to bump, once more, into Malfoy, as he was walking out the doors.

"Were you just in the _library_?" She asked, barely containing a laugh.

"Yeah, what's it to you? It's not like it was very helpful anyways." He grimaced.

"Do you want me to help you?" For some reason, her brain was telling her to be civil to Malfoy. Normally she would not go against her best instincts, but last night in a care package from home, she got a fortune cookie (sugar-free of course; her parents were dentists). It said 'be civil to thy enemy and reap the rewards'. So, why not, right? What harm would come for trying?

"Why?" He asked suspiciously. He eyed her, the torchlight glistening off the slits.

"Well, I do know a lot about a lot of things. Are you sure you don't want my help?"

"Alright." He sighed, and then said, "I'm looking for an explanation of this." He rolled up his sleeve and showed Hermione his forearm.

Instead of the Dark Mark she had expected to see, she saw the Devil's Symbol, an exact replica of the one on her hip.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Please... tell me how you like this...!

--So take that, here's our plan of attack so count on bruising-- theAUDITION


	2. Out of the whole bloody school!

Chapter 2

A/N: I own some Vans, a Rolling Stones shirt, and a green pen. But alas, I do not own HP or its characters. **(Revised and remastered on this glorious evening of April 24, 2007… As a result of SUPER bad writing. You should be thanking me ;) )**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So what you're telling me, Granger, is that we're stuck together for eternity and we get to take over the world?"

"Yeah, basically. That's pretty much the gist of it," Hermione said quietly.

She had spent the last fifteen minutes with none other than Draco Malfoy, sitting at a secluding table in the back of an abandoned aisle of the library, explaining to him all about the Devil's Symbol. He seemed to take the news fairly well, which was surprising; except he wrinkled his nose upon learning that he was bound to Hermione.

There was an awkward silence. "Say, Granger-"

"Hermione," she corrected. "If I'm going to have to speak with you, at least call me by my given name."

"Right, Hermione. Whatever. Do you want to go down to Hogsmeade and get a drink? I sure could use one. This is a lot for me to swallow. We can talk about it more there, and figure out what we're going to do."

She raised her eyebrows suspiciously at him, but nodded.

They walked down the main corridor, side by side, in silence. A few of the guys they walked past wolf-whistled and called crude sexual remarks in Hermione's direction, but she tuned them out. She had grown used to them. Ever since she had returned from summer vacation, it seemed that they guys paid her more attention than ever. She was a natural beauty, who wore no makeup and hardly looked in the mirror except when she was finished with her shower. Therefore, it was no surprise that she became the current interest of many young men at Hogwarts. It was frustrating at times, but she didn't really mind the attention; she had finally admitted that to herself. After years of being an outcast, it felt good to have her own place in the limelight.

Blaise Zabini, a very good-looking friend of Malfoy's, came up and fell into step with them. He said in a not so quiet voice "So you finally snagged the foxy little Gryffindor, eh Draco?"

Hermione glared at him around Malfoy's back, but the blonde replied, "We're going to Hogsmeade to study. That is it. Nothing else." His voice was firm and left Zabini no room to suggest anything more. Zabini didn't seem to catch this threatening tone, and wiggled his thick, black eyebrows.

"Alright then. I guess I'll see you later in the dungeons. Don't forget, Pansy would like to, ahem, speak to you before you retire for the night."

"Whatever. I don't want to see her, I've told you that already," said Malfoy with no emotion in his voice. Blaise clapped his friend on the shoulder, and then parted from the two, going down a corridor, presumably towards a group of Slytherins who were gathered there.

Draco and Hermione had almost reached the massive doors that led to the grounds when someone on the staircase called "Hermione!"

"What!" She turned around, exasperated. Then, seeing who it was, said in a much gentler tone, "Sorry Ginny. What was it that you wanted?" When the feisty little redhead peered over her friend's shoulder at an impatiently waiting Draco Malfoy, she wiggled her eyebrows. Catching the expression, Hermione said "We're going to study, you sex addict." She giggled. "Tell the guys I'll be up sometime later tonight. I have a lot of stuff I have to catch up on."

"Okay," said Ginny brightly. Then lowering her tone, "By the way, your _study buddy _can't keep his eyes off your rear end." Then she laughed and went back up the stairs.

Hermione spun around rather quickly with these methods than she would have otherwise, glared at Draco, and then opened the doors, letting the sunlight in.

x-x-x-x-x-x

They reached Hogsmeade with no more interruptions. After getting some Butterbeers (Malfoy's spiked with a bit of Firewhiskey) from the Three Broomsticks, they sat on a stone bench outside the Shrieking Shack where they more than likely would not be bothered.

"So..." Hermione started.

"Your birthday is September 10th too, I'm guessing?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. I'm not sure I like this. You and me. No offense or anything, but you'd understand."

"None taken. I feel the same way."

What are we going to do? I don't want to take over the world!" She suddenly wailed, her conscience hitting her like a ton of bricks..

"Are you so sure?" Draco smirked at her. Damn that smirk. Those lips. Those utterly- Shit, Hermione, stop right there! That's Draco Malfoy!

Hermione forced herself to reflect on their predicament. Sure, she had a little part of her that wanted to rebel and have everyone bow before her, but didn't everybody? Be the center of attention, change the world at a whim? That little part of her was laying dormant, waiting for the precise time to come out and show everyone the true, commanding nature of Hermione Granger.

Looking into Hermione's caramel-coloured eyes, Draco said, "We all have that little chunk of power, but ours are apparently stronger than everyone else's. Looks like we've got two weeks to explain things to ourselves and to our families before things get out of control."

"Yeah, you're right." Again, there was a long silence. "I wonder who the others are." She said it quietly, like an afterthought.

"If it weren't you beside me Gra- Hermione, I would have thought it was you." This was said with total seriousness, although a slight smile was playing behind his lips. He was mocking her, but she ignored him. "I'm going to call Dumbledore up here. Although he is an aging old bat, I'm hoping he'll know what to do." Then snapping his fingers, parchment and a quill appeared. (A/N: Cough cough wandless magic cough cough) Scrawling a hasty note requesting the Headmaster's presence immediately in front of the Shrieking Shack, Draco sent it flying off towards the castle.

"Draco?" Said Hermione after a few more minutes of silence.

"Hmm?"

"You're not putting up a fight."

"Neither are you, if you've noticed."

"Well, you hate me. I could understand if you wanted the power, but why aren't you fighting against me?"

"If you're telling me the truth, which I suspect you are, since I've been peering into your mind, it's a prophecy. There's nothing I can do. Everything's been foreseen, so what's the point of using up extra effort fighting something that is bound to come out in only one result? Why aren't you practically killing yourself? You fight for the side of the light, remember?"

"I honestly hadn't thought that far. I think I'm just excited about this. I've never had something like this happen to me, and it's a nice change from being in someone's shadow twenty four seven. Maybe I can make a name for myself this way? I won't be the nerdy little bookworm with breasts."

"Even I'll admit, they are very nice breasts." Hermione glared at him. "Okay, that was too far off topic. But people already know who you are. Why be even more famous?"

"I don't know."

"I guess that's a good enough answer for me. You look concerned now." He had noticed she was nibbling on her bottom lip, her eyes darting here and there. "What just happened?"

"Wait. Why are we telling Dumbledore this? We might have to end up killing him or something."

"Well, right now we don't have much of a choice. We need his guidance more than anything. We're in the dark here, in case you didn't notice. If he gets in the way later, we can always get rid of him. But first we have to focus on what we're going to do in the near future, and then we'll need to concentrate on destroying the Dark Lord before he begins another destructive war."

"Alright. I guess that makes enough sense. I didn't even think of it like that. I'm starting to have serious misgivings all of a sudden." She glanced at him shyly. "Will you come with me when I have to tell my parents?"

"I don't know. We still don't know what we're going to do. Let's see what the Headmaster says first. Oh look, here he comes now." He pointed, and Hermione's eyes flitted to an aging man walking up the steep heel in an orange robe, a pink hat, and bright green buckled boots. She grinned. She loved the Headmaster and his clothes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-

Half an hour later, sitting in a quiet room in the Three Broomsticks, Dumbledore listened to the pair's story without interrupting, running his finger through his beard.

In a creaky old voice, he finally said, "I've heard of this legend many times. I never thought that I would live to see it fulfilled."

'Who said you would, you miserable old bat?' Draco thought to himself. He grimaced to himself, but didn't give himself away.

Dumbledore twinkled. "There is nothing I- or anyone else, for that matter- can do for you. You will just have to complete your destiny on your own. You'll have to support each other, and that means getting along. You'll have to put up a united front and be strong. And as to the part about your families? I think you should tell them face to face, and be at each other's sides."

"Professor, why is it me and _Granger_? Out of the whole bloody school it's her!" He crossed his arms and nearly huffed, but contained himself. Hermione glared at him.

"Believe me; I feel the same feelings Malfoy. I would _not_ have picked you if I had a choice." She looked at Dumbledore, you twinkled at her.

"The Fates have their reasons, Mister Malfoy. I suggest you both keep a positive attitude about this situation. Now, if you will please excuse me, I am running a bit low on lemon drops. I need to stop at Honeydukes. Enjoy the rest of your day Miss Granger, Master Malfoy. I expect you to be in bed by curfew."

And with that, the flamboyantly colorful man left the little room. Hermione and Draco just stared at each other.

x-x-x-x-x-x-

Was it better? It's a slow, rocky start, but we're getting there…

--Teach me wrong from right and I'll show you what I can be-- Nickleback


	3. Old Man Stauf

Chapter 3

A/n: I own a cookbook, some sandals, and a boyfriend, but not HP or its affiliates. And thanks to all of the lovely wonderful people who reviewed. **(Updated and revised on April 27, 2007. Listening to The Tossers while writing this was definitely inspiring.)**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hermione finally broke the awkward silence that hung between her and Draco as they sat in the Three Broomsticks.

"Do you think there is anyone that we can talk to that would know anything about this whole symbol thing? Even for me, this is just too far-fetched."

Draco thought, tapping his chin with his thin fingers. "Hmm, maybe Old Man Stauf. He lives up the hill. Supposedly, he is about six-hundred years old. He used to be good friends with Nicholas Flammel. I'm sure he might know a thing or two. Plus, he's a friend of the family's." Hermione cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I have my reservations I guess, but we really don't need to be wasting time. Let's get going," she muttered, finishing the last of her Butterbeer. It had begun to warm up, since they had been sitting for so long. She drank it slowly; she wasn't too keen on meeting any friend of the Malfoys.

They left the Three Broomsticks, and walked up the hill, past the Shrieking Shack, until they came to a little ramshackle house that was way past due for a repair. It had three or four stories, and a thatched roof. _It_ definitely looked six hundred years old, even if its owner did not. For at that moment, passing over the threshold of the tiny door, a minute man, slightly hunched over with age, came to greet them.

He cried out in a strong yet gravely voice, "Draco my boy! How lovely it is to see you again! I trust you've been well? It's been a while since you've come to see me." Then the man's eyes fell on Hermione, standing next to Draco. "And who is this gorgeous young lady that you brought with you? Is she for me?" He winked a wrinkly eye.

"Ha-ha, no sir, she's with me. I do believe that your libido is a bit older than you seem to be." He smiled, as his companion's eyes opened wide. "This is Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is Mister Stauf. She's a student at the school, like myself. We came to ask you something, if it wouldn't be too much of a hassle."

"No, of course not. It is a pleasure more than anything. But you must come in first; we'll discuss it over tea and biscuits."

"Oh no thank you sir, we just ate," Said Hermione politely. Malfoy nodded, agreeing with her statement.

"Oh alright. If you insist. Kid's these days. Always eating too early or too late. However, it's not my concern. Come in, come in." He ushered them in, his soft hand sprinkled with liver spots.

They followed him into the kitchen, passing through a dark, dusty hallway, and as they sat around a scrubbed wooden table that was wobbling dangerously, they began their story.

"Well, Mister Stauf, in the beginning of this long, tedious and horrendous tale," he smirked, his slight sarcasm quite obvious, "we found that we both had this so called Devil's Symbol on us, and I went in the library in order to learn more about it. The information I found was very vague, and it hinted that we would dominate the world, and the only people with enough power to stop us would be the Pure Children. Do you know anything else about _Il Simbolo del Diavolo_? Because we're really in the dark about this." Draco intentionally left out the part of the two of them being bound together.

The old man ruminated, taking a sip out of a Firewhiskey bottle, the year on the label a gilded _1407_. After about ten minutes of silence, he said, "You're not telling me the whole story, young lady."

Hermione blushed, and looked to Draco pleadingly. He nodded, and then she said, "The prophecy also said that we are bound together for eternity. And we are not what you would call _friends_ to begin with. In fact, we've been nemeses since before first year. We've obviously tried to get along, but, to be honest; we don't know how long this camaraderie will last."

Old Man Stauf nodded. "Have you told anyone else about this predicament of yours?"

"Only the Headmaster, sir."

"Keep it like that until the next full moon, which I believe is in a week. After that, when the mark is finished developing-"

"Excuse me sir, but how will we know when that is? When it's finished, I mean." Hermione interrupted, blushing profusely to the roots of her hair.

"The triangle will be filled until it is completely black, instead of the dark outline that it is right now. However, when it is ready, _then_, you will be completely bound. That is the time to tell your families. They can do nothing to separate the two of you after that. But it is _your_ choice to get married. No one else can give you advice on something like that. In a wizard's marriage, just remember, there is no divorce. The vows you take are the vows you keep for life." He took another swig of his aged whiskey, swishing it around through his gray teeth. He continued "Many other of the Devil's Children have married in the past, but that is really up to you."

The two stared at the floor. Neither of them had even thought about getting married. It had never even crossed their minds.

"And as for taking over the world, start small." The old man winked.

"And what about the Pure Children? What do we do about them?" Draco asked.

"Ahh. About that. Their birthday is _also_ on September tenth, like yours. You will find them in due time, I'm sure. But they won't be able to fulfill their part of the Prophecy unless they find out about it. Just keep that in mind." This man was definitely a Slytherin in his time, Hermione was sure about him. No matter how genial he seemed to be, he was quite deceptive, one could tell, when he needed to be.

Schemes and plans ran through Draco's head.

"Thank you Mister Stauf. We really should get going, back up to the school. We're really not even supposed to be off the grounds today since there aren't any trips to Hogsmeade."

"Oh alright, Laddy. Tell Lucius and Narcissa I said 'hello', alright?"

"Yes sir, I will be sure to do that."

"Alright, thank-you, m'boy. Now, you two get along, back to classes with you."

"Good-bye, Mister Stauf. It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise, young lady. Good evening to you both."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Walking back to the castle was a bit more eventful than leaving it. There were actually words spoken this time, breaking the silence that had engulfed them on the way to Hogsmeade.

"I never even thought about getting married to you," Draco said with his hands in his pockets.

"Me either." Hermione stopped and bent over to pick a gorgeous snapdragon growing along the path. It was odd though, since flowers never had the chance to bloom on this pathway; students always trampled on them during visits to the village.

"What do you think we should do?"

"It depends. If we still hate each other when the time comes, then we definitely shouldn't go through with it. But if we've gotten used to the situation, then it certainly is a possibility. What did you want to do?" As she said this, she turned to examine her companion.

Draco Malfoy was tall, at least six feet, with wide powerful shoulders. His blond hair was shorter now than it used to be, and he spiked it up on the top. His grey eyes were like the sea, mesmerizing and mysterious. His skin had developed a slight golden tone, not too much, he was still pale, but the afternoon Quidditch practices in the sun had definitely loaned him some good color. Over all, Hermione thought, she wouldn't mind waking up next to this Adonis every morning.

As Hermione summed up Draco, he returned the favor. Hermione was just over five and a half feet tall, with wavy chestnut hair, caramel eyes, and a perfect body. She was so different than he had always pictured her in his head. He was just beginning to imagine her with her clothes off when she said, "Never mind then. We'll work that out later. It's not important right now. Do you know anyone else with their birthday on September tenth?"

Snapping out of his reverie, he said quickly, hoping she had not noticed his wandering eyes, "I think Pansy's, but that's all. I'm sure we can go through all the seventh years and see when their birthdays are. I'm positive that the school keeps records."

"What about the other schools?"

"Other schools?"

"There are other schools besides Hogwarts."

"We can check on those, too. European, American, and African, right? Are there any in Asia? I can't remember."

"I'm not sure, we can check though." After a short pause, Hermione asked curiously, "What will your parents say when they find out?"

"I don't expect they'll care either way. However, they _will_ care that I am partnered up with a mudbl- Muggleborn. You know how my parents are. But my father's in Azkaban, so I really have no respect for his opinion. What will yours say?"

"They'll be disappointed, try to convince me that it isn't true, and then they'll be pissed as hell that I'm with you."

"Why?"

"Because every summer I would come home miserable. Then I would end up telling them all of the terrible things you did to me and Harry and Ron."

There was silence, then a sincere "I'm sorry Hermione."

"It's alright. We were just kids after all. I'm sure you've grown up a little since then." She grinned. "Come on; let's go before we miss dinner."

They walked quickly back to the Great Hall. Draco pulled Hermione aside before going in.

"Meet me in the Room of Requirement tonight at midnight. Don't tell anyone where you're going."

"Alright," she said reluctantly, and then she went in and sat with her friends.

A few seconds later, Draco went and sat over with his Slytherins.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Well?


	4. Room of Requirement

Chapter 4

A/n: I only own a pad of paper, a pencil, and a pen. I do not own anything HP or its affiliates.

I also just realized that Harry and Ron have not been seen in this fic yet. So here ya go!

**(Revised and expanded on March 3, 2006.)**

x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hermione sat down at her usual spot at the Gryffindor table. She tried very hard to avoid looking at Malfoy, but she could feel his gaze upon her.

Harry and Ron arrived about five minutes later and sat on the bench across from her.

"Oy, 'Mione! Where you been all bloody day?" Ron said, his mouth already full of mashed potato.

"Didn't Ginny give you my message?"

"No mate. Haven't seen the girl all bloody day either!"

"Oh. Well, she was supposed to tell you that I would not see you until dinner. I had to go to Hogsmeade for the day."

"Why?" Harry asked curiously.

"Just had to get some information."

The two boys nodded as if they understood. Though of course, they didn't.

Hermione delicately finished her Shepherd's Pie, fully aware of the stormy grey eyes that were watching her, not leaving her for more than five seconds at a time. She excused herself and went up to her room.

She found Ginny in the corner, bawling her eyes out.

"Virginia! What's the matter dear?" Hermione quickly comforted and hugged her.

"It's S-S-Seamus." She sobbed. "H-H-He broke up with me!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry!"

Ginny quieted down after a while, reduced to hiccups.

"Gin love, I need to go take a shower, okay? If you need anything though, don't hesitate to come bang on the door."

"Alright." A ghost of a smile lit up her face.

x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hermione stood, wrapped in a towel, in front of her armoire. She could not think of anything to wear. After ten minutes of deliberating, she finally picked a short grey ruffle cotton skirt and a white camisole. It was only Malfoy, no need to impress.

But something in the back of her mind said she _really _wanted to have him like her. So she put on some jewelry and sat down and did her homework until about eleven-thirty.

Then she slipped on some grey and blue tweed ballet flats and went down to the Room of Requirement. She followed the necessary procedure to gain entry, and went inside.

Draco was already there. He was lighting the hundreds of candles placed around the room. There were books on the shelves, probably pertaining to their current misfortune, and about a dozen rolls of parchment, quills, and inkwells on a table between two armchairs placed side by side in front of a warm fire. There was also a smaller table off to the side with a plate of fruit, vegetables, and cheese and a pitcher, with two tumblers, of ice water.

"So, _Mister Malfoy_, why am I here at Midnight when I should be getting my beauty sleep?"

"You don't need it." Hermione didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult.

"Well, let's get started." She sat down sideways in an armchair, and let her legs hang over the arm. She slipped her flats off and let them fall to the ground.

"Let's see. I wrote down these questions and we both answer them on the paper. Then we switch and read each other's responses. We do need to get to know each other after all." He handed her a roll of parchment and a quill.

Rolling her caramel eyes and opening the scroll, Hermione began to answer.

_Full name: Hermione Jane Granger  
D.O.B: September 10th, 1980  
Current Residence (Away from school): A flat in London  
Relationship Status: Single  
Height: 5'5"  
Weight: 118  
Eye color: Light brown  
Hair color: Brown  
Pets: Cat (Crookshanks)  
Hobbies: Reading, spending time with friends/family/cat, creating new potions.  
Favorite subject and why: Potions, because it's a challenge  
Favorite color: Red  
Favorite Professor: Sprout  
Best Friends: Harry Potter, Ronald Weasly, Ginny Weasly  
Worst Enemies: Draco Malfoy (pending), Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle_

"I'm finished, Draco. Are you?" She asked.

"Almost." He scrawled one last thing on his paper, then exchanged with Hermione.

Draco's read:

_Full name: Draco Matthias Malfoy  
D.O.B: September 10th, 1980  
Current Residence (Away from school): Malfoy Manor  
Relationship Status: Single  
Height: 6'1"  
Weight: 160  
Eye color: Grey-blue  
Hair color: Light Blonde  
Pets: Owl (Stormy), Horse (Jackpot), and Dog (Ranlo)  
Hobbies: Torturing first years, playing quidditch, spending time with friends, riding horses  
Favorite subject and why: Astronomy, because you get to work with the night sky  
Favorite color: Silver  
Favorite Professor: Snape  
Best Friends: Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Viktor Krum  
Worst Enemies: Harry Potter, Weasly clan, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall._

"You know Viktor?" Hermione asked with surprise.

"Yes... He's been my best friend for a long time."

"Oh."

"How do you know him?"

"That's a story for a different day, Draco."

They read for a bit more in silence.

"I didn't think you liked potions!" Draco said.

"Oh! I love them! It's just more nerve-wracking when there is a professor who doesn't like you standing over your shoulder."

"Yes, I know what you mean."

"I thought your favorite teacher was Snape!"

"I wasn't referring to him."

"Oh."

"I'm still one of your worst enemies?"

"No."

"Then why'd you write it?"

"Habit, I suppose. I'm sorry."

Silence.

"Can you dance, Hermione?"

"Somewhat I suppose."

"Ugh! I cannot spend my life with a woman who cannot dance! Come on!"

Music began playing out of thin air, and Draco grabbed Hermione's arms and pulled her into a standing position.

They started with a waltz, which was fairly easy. Then it got more complicated and Hermione tripped over her feet several times.

"Become one with the music Granger."

She tried, but it just was not working. In fact, it made it worse. She fell, but Draco caught her inches from the ground. Unfortunately, the momentum of her fall caused the two of them to drop to the floor.

Hermione landed on top of Draco with "Oof". It was rather comfortable, but it was still awkward. She looked down at Draco to see how he was doing, and looked straight into an intense pair of grey-blue eyes.

x-x-x-x-x-

Cliffy! And if you have not read my other fics... You'll soon learn it's my trademark.


	5. Porridge

Chapter 5

A/n: I own some pretzels and a painful pair of stilettos, but no, I do not own HP and co. **(Revised and re-edited on March 3, 2006.)**

x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hermione stared. There really was nothing else she could do. She was mesmerized.

"Um... Hermione?" Draco asked. "This is a bit awkward, in case you didn't notice."

She got up blushing and apologized. But no longer was she mesmerized. She was pissed. Right when she thought things could only get better for her, Draco had to go and open his big mouth.

Sighing, she realized he did not know how she felt, so it was not really his fault. Hermione said good night with resignation, and practically threw herself out of the Room of Requirement and inched herself towards the common room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-

On Sunday morning at breakfast, Hermione sat with few other students. It was still early and most people were still sleeping.

She was eating porridge with honey and a glass of apple juice when the Slytherins all entered. She watched with little interest, still groggy from sleep. But she immediately became alert when Malfoy ditched his friends and headed for the Gryffindor table.

The Slytherins and Gryffindors stared, but the other houses seemed not to notice. There were only insomniacs, and they were in their own little world.

"Hermione, meet me by the lake when you're done eating. There's something we _definitely_ need to talk about."

"Umm, alright, I guess."

He turned around and sat back down, and grabbed a piece of toast, refusing to answer his housemates' questions.

Hermione poked at her porridge, wondering if it was just a scheme of his to embarrass her, or if he genuinely needed to discuss something with her.

She decided she would wait to see if he went there first. She did not want to be stood up by a bloody Slytherin!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Seeing Draco at the lake relieved her by leaps and bounds. She sat next to him, but did not say anything. If he wanted her here, he would initiate the conversation.

"Um... well..." He seemed flustered for some reason. "Last night I... I... I talked to Professor Snape, and he got me a list of all the students that attend Hogwarts, Durmstrang, _and_ Beauxbatons, and the other schools around the world, whose birthdays are on September 10th, 1980." He handed her the parchment that was disfigured by Snape's spiky scrawl.

She read it. Then reread it. She could not believe her eyes. Out of the dozens Witchcraft and Wizardry schools, only six students had that birthday, and out of those six, they already knew two names on the list!

_Hermione Noelle Granger (Female)  
Viktor Jacques Krum (Male)_

_Neville Theodore Longbottom (Male)  
Draco Matthias Malfoy (Male)  
Pansy Janessa Parkinson (Female)_

_Sun Mal Lin (Male)_

"You're kidding me! Parkinson is one of the _Pure_ Children! That's insane!" Hermione rolled on the ground laughing. When she had finished and wiped the tears from her eyes, she looked to Draco and said, "Now. Where's the _real_ list?"

He said quietly, "This _is_ the real list. It's the _only_ list there is."

"So we need to cut one of the boys. Vikki and Neville and Sun, whoever he is-"

Hermione was interrupted by a snort. "Vikki!" Draco asked incredulously.

"What? I've always called him that since he calls me Herm ninny."

"If you say so."

"But like I was saying, we have to narrow it down to one. Is there a way we can do that before _they_ know about it?"

Finally, Draco thought, she was thinking like a Slytherin.

x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kinda short, but I have like, NO inspiration at the moment. Sorry y'all!


	6. I Never

Chapter 6

A/n: Thanks to all the lovely people who so KINDLY pointed out that Harry and Neville's birthdays were the same days. I totally forgot about it. LoL... and I did not really know Hermione or Draco's birthdays so I made them up... **(Update March 3, 2006: But I checked it on the Lexicon and I believe Hermione's was September 10, 1980. I do not think Draco's was listed. But I cannot get on and check right now because the website is not working!)** Sorry to all the people that I ruined the story with my inaccuracies. And to all the people who are pissed about Pansy's roll in _MY _fic... just stop reading it; because you are _definitely _going to hate it. Sorry.

_Yes_, Viktor will be in this story. _Yes_, I will try to make the chapters longer.

x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sunday night in the Slytherin common room was always a party. The oldest students snuck in bottles and bottles of Firewhiskey, and sat around the table playing 'I Never'. It was always a game to see who could hold their liquor the best on a school night.

Tonight, however, only five people were playing. The rest were doing homework for various teachers.

Around the table, with a shot glass each, sat Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson.

"Okay you guys," Draco said. "You take a drink when you _agree_ with the statement! Alright?"

Crabbe and Goyle, as stupid as they were, usually ended up taking a drink when they _disagreed_.

"Ladies first, Pansy." Said Blaise, gesturing at her with the bottle, and then filling everyone's glasses.

"Hmm," she thoughtfully tapped her chin. "I never had a crush on a Gryffindor." As she expected, none of the boys touched their cups. They were all envisioning a certain book-wormish brunette. Pansy drained her glass then refilled it, grimacing.

"Your turn, Blaise."

"Umm... I never had a crush on a teacher." All the boys downed their shots, and Pansy blushed and tapped her fingernails on the edge of the table.

Draco laughed hysterically and asked who it was with tears in his eyes.

Pansy muttered something inaudible.

"Didn't hear you. Talk bigger!" Said Goyle. He was already halfway drunk. He could not hold his liquor if his life depended on it. Along with his soberness and judgment, his grammar, too, was deteriorating.

"I said Professor Lockhart." Her voice was so low that they had to strain to hear it.

There was silence for a second, and then everyone burst out laughing, much to the embarrassment of the lone girl.

After that last giggle subsided, Draco tapped the side of his glass while thinking of a good question. "I never... checked out a Gryffindor's ass."

Every single glass was untouched.

Crabbe asked, "I never jacked off in the shower." Pansy made a face in disgust and downed her Firewhiskey.

Goyle: "I never... What's that Pansy?"

"What's what?" Her eyes were bulging out in surprise.

"That, right there on your neck, under your ear."

Draco looked, and sure enough, it was an exact, though upside-down, replica of the Pure Children's Symbol.

Pure Child number one had been affirmatively confirmed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hermione was meditating, as she always did at night. Sitting on the bay window seat with her legs crossed, she breathed in the night air through the open glass. She could smell the moonlight, the forest, and the creatures in it.

She closed her eyes, and just breathed. Her meditation was interrupted however, with the arrival of a black owl, bearing a letter for her.

She carefully took the note off, avoiding the talons of the owl, gave it a treat, and threw it out the window. It circled around and returned to sit on her windowsill. Apparently, its instructions were not to leave until Hermione wrote a reply.

So, sitting at her desk with a quill and a well of red ink, she opened the scroll and read. It was Draco's handwriting, though a bit messier from the alcohol.

_Hermione-  
Pansy has Pure Symbol under her left ear. She did not know about it until Goyle pointed it out, and, frankly, I would not have noticed it either. Have you gotten any information from Viktor, Sun, or Longbottom yet? Write back soon, because Apollo is not leaving until he gets a reply, and he gets cranky at night.  
-D  
P.S. You never told me where your mark is. I never saw it._

Hmm. Well, they already knew it was Pansy, because she was the only girl born on the correct date. No surprise there.

_Draco-  
Good. It has been confirmed, so there is no question whatsoever. I have not talked to any of them about it yet, but I will owl Viktor immediately. And my tattoo is on my hip, so of course you would not have seen it.  
-H_

She rolled up the parchment and tied it to Apollo's leg. She scratched him under his beak and sent him off into the night.

Then, going downstairs to the common room where Harry would probably be, playing chess with Ron, she asked if she could borrow Hedwig. He said she could, so she went up to his dormitory and got her out. Hanging the cage by the window and opening it so the bird could stretch out, Hermione sat down at her desk and composed a letter to Viktor.

_Dear Viktor-  
It has been a long time since we have talked, hasn't it? Well, unfortunately, this is more a business memo than a personal letter. But I needed to know if you had seen this _(She drew a rough sketch of the Pure Symbol) _anywhere on your body. It may not be completely darkened, but you should be able to see it if you have it. Please get back to me as soon as possible. It is a matter of the utmost importance.  
-Love always, Hermione_

This note she tied to Hedwig's leg, then tossed her out the window on the way to Durmstrang.

With a feeling of tight anxiety in her chest, Hermione crawled into bed, closed the drapes, and closed her eyes. She would write to Sun later. She did not know what she would write, because she did not know him. Maybe she could convince Draco to do it for her. It would be hours before she actually fell asleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-

Please review! But be nice!


	7. Letters to Viktor

Chapter 7

**A/N: (February 19, 2006) Hey guys! Well, you're probably wondering why I am re-updating Chapter 7. Well, a reader said my A/N's were ruining the story because of their wording, so I took it out to please her… Even though I really didn't have to. While I'm at it though, I might as well go back and fix this chapter, eh?**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A House Elf woke up Hermione at 8:00. You have to remember there are no alarm clocks in the wizarding world, so they needed some way of being woken up on time. Using a House Elf was one of the most common practices at the school. She had given up S.P.E.W. long ago, due to the lack of enthusiastic supporters. If no one was going to help her out, why should she put in the effort? To make any kind of impact would take some kind of back-up support, and that was something she was lacking.

After dismissing the elf, whose name was Refee, she got up and stumbled to the teak armoire. The school uniform policies had changed in the last few years due to many violent student protests, and once a week, on Wednesdays, a student could wear casual clothes, rather than the hot itchy uniform.

At the moment, Hermione was trying remember if it was Wednesday. After a few minutes of mental agony, she looked in her homework planner and saw that it was only Tuesday. She sighed and donned the uniform. The grey wool pleated skirt, the knee-high stockings, the crisp white ironed dress shirt, brown leather clogs, and the red and gold striped tie. The whole hot, almost torturing ensemble.

After pulling her hair back into a red ribbon and curling the tips, then brushing her teeth to rid herself of the horrid morning breath she tended to get, she went down to breakfast, where Ron and Harry were waiting impatiently for her.

"Good morning loves." She said, seating herself on the hard wooden bench and grabbing a poppy seed bagel, spreading it with boysenberry jam.

"Good morning Hermione." Harry replied cheerfully. He was a morning person. It had been very irritating when the Trio first formed, but everyone was used to it now and no one made a big deal anymore.

"Morning." Ron's face was pale and puffy. It was clear that he had had a late night last night.

"Oh, Herm. Hedwig came back early this morning, with a letter." Harry dropped the news like a bomb.

Hermione's reaction was just like one in the muggle movies she had seen when she was younger. She dropped her bagel, her mouth hung open, and she stared at him, making odd noises in her throat. When she was finally able to articulate her words properly, she was on the verge of yelling. "You didn't _open_ it did you?" Her voice was very high.

Harry shifted himself on the bench uncomfortably. "No. You know _I_ would never open your mail. Here." He handed her the yellow roll of parchment.

"Then _why_ is the bloody seal broken?" She growled at Harry.

Ron glanced at Harry, and then looked back at his eggs, fiddling with a piece of undercooked bacon. Unfortunately, Hermione caught the glance, and immediately knew that _Ron_ had opened her mail, and that he had spent the night trying to understand it.

"I see," she said coldly. She read the note.

_Dearest Hermione-  
You do not know how wonderful it is for me to hear from you, even on a matter as grave as you make it out to be. You may not know this, but at my school, we do not have mirrors. Supposedly, they are a link to lost souls, and the Headmaster does not want any of them roaming around at our school. So, you see, it would be very hard for me to find this mark that you speak of if it were in a place that one cannot see on one's self. Unless someone here were to point it out to me, which no one has. I have not seen anything unusual on any visible skin. I don't believe I have it, but then again, I can not be entirely sure. May I ask why it is you are questioning me about it? Is it for a school project, or just something you are working on on your own? Well, please reply soon. Just the thought of an owl from you gives me something to look forward to.  
-Viktor_

"So, Ron. Did you find out anything good?" Hermione asked icily. This letter put her in a bad mood; it neither confirmed nor denied the presence of the mark on Viktor.

"We-e-e-ll... I think I may have an idea." He said with hesitation, tapping his fingers together. "But it doesn't seem to make sense to me. Because, after all... you're a-a-a-a Gryffindor."

So you know my secret apparently, Hermione thought sarcastically. But she sat with a placid smile on her face, waiting for his version of the story.

"What do you think, then, Sherlock?"

"We-" Harry glared at him. "I mean, I, think that you are seeing Malfoy."

Hermione stared at him, and then burst out laughing. She wheezed, with tears in her eyes, "Ron, darling, how do you get that from a letter that I received from a boy living in Bulgaria? I don't think I've heard anything that random come out of your mouth in…" she thought, "ever! Nothing could be farther from the truth." While, in fact, it was almost true. In a way. But not to dwell on that.

"See Ron, I told you th-" Harry's words were cut off by the school bell. It was time to pass to their first period; double potions with the Slytherins.

x-x-x-x-x-x-

Review! Sorry this chapter was soooo short... But I couldn't really think of anything else to go in... LoL... I _had_ to put in a cliffy!


	8. Aeval Potion

Chapter 8

A/n: Just to answer a question that many people posted... I AM NOT SAYING IF IT IS NEVILLE OR VIKTOR! LoL... the whole reason of the letter from Viktor was to show y'all that he did not KNOW if he had it or not! That does NOT automatically make it Neville! Ahem. But thanks to all you lovely people who took the time to review on my fic. So enjoy the ride.

**(March 3, 2006: Revised. Sun is a character added in the revision. I thought it was too biased towards the European schools, so I needed to add a new character from somewhere else. He is from China. I don't speak Chinese, so if his name means something offensive, I am deeply sorry. Just let me know, and I will fix it.)**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hermione sat down with Ron, Harry, and Neville at their usual table in the dungeons. They were talking quietly when Professor Snape burst in, fuming.

"Students, light the fires. We will be brewing an Aeval Potion today. Per Professor Dumbledore, I am to be promoting House Unity, so you will be partnered with the opposite house." The students groaned, but Snape ignored them and went on with his lesson.

"Now, can anyone tell me what, _exactly_, the Aeval Potion is used for?" He ignored Hermione's quivering hand and looked expectantly at the class. No one else volunteered.

"Fine," Said Snape with exasperation. "Miss Granger. Could you tell the class quickly and get it over with?"

"Yes sir, of course. The Aeval potion is named after the Faery Queen of Ireland. Her and her court would decide if a woman was receiving enough sexual pleasure from her husband. This potion is designed to do just that; to see if you have had enough pleasure."

"_No _Miss Granger. This potion is designed to see if you are compatible with your partner. Ten points from Gryffindor for providing inaccurate information to your peers. And since no one in here is dating the opposite house" he glanced around, "_I_ will choose the partners."

He waved his wand, and a list of names appeared on the board.

_Pansy Parkinson-Seamus Finnegan  
Lavender Brown-Vincent Crabbe  
Millicent Bullstrode-Harry Potter  
Ravenna Clause-Ronald Weasly  
Padma Patil-Gregory Goyle  
Hermione Granger-Draco Malfoy  
Neville Longbottom-Blaise Zabini_

"Now, if you would be so kind as to sit next to the partner of your choice- Wait. I take that back. Sit next to the partner of _my_ choice." Snape smirked, and then flicked his wand again. Then the list of ingredients and directions were on the board.

_Sage  
Sweet Pea  
Musk Ox Hair  
Oil of Clove_

_Simmer 15 minutes until thickened, then one drop each blood. Should turn silver._

"Well, Granger," Said Draco, a bit loudly, making sure everyone heard him telling her what to do, "Why don't you go get the ingredients?"

She got up, and walked to the ingredient cupboard, hanging her head, as though in shame. Inside, she was secretly laughing. She got the required materials and sat back down.

Draco and Hermione worked in silence, as did all the other pairs. They were all afraid of the wrath of Snape, as he was often moody whenever Dumbledore asked him to do anything.

After the concoction was simmering, and a timer was set for fifteen minutes, Draco asked Hermione in a low tone, "So... did Viktor write you back?"

"Yes, he did. But Draco, Ron _opened my letter_. He thinks you and I are _dating_. I don't know how he got that from a letter to Viktor, but he's an odd one." It was true, that, because Ron kept sending the pair furtive glances.

"But he doesn't know anything about..."

"No, he wouldn't have the brains to figure out anything that complicated."

"He he, you may be right. Let him believe we are dating, if you need to. But what about Viktor, what did he say?"

"Ehh... how about I just show you the letter? That'd be easier than me trying to explain it to you." She rummaged in her bag for a second, then pulled out the roll of parchment and handed it to her lab partner.

"Oy! Hermione!" Ron called in a loud whisper. She whipped around, and went to his table after being on the receiving end of a frantic hand beckoning gesture thing that only Ron was capable of.

"What is it?" She said in a low tone. She did not want to disrupt the Professor and lose more points.

"What in blazes is going on? What are you giving your letter from Krum to _Draco_?" His eyes were flashing- he was not happy. Not happy at all.

"Hold that thought, Ron. I'll be right back." She went back to her table and whispered something in Draco's ear, who shook his head. Then she returned to Ron and Harry.

Quickly thinking up an excuse, she said, "He needed a spare piece of parchment to do some scratch work, so I said he could use the extra space at the bottom of the letter." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"You are a terrible liar Hermione. Why don't you tell me and Ron what's going on?" Harry said calmly.

"There's nothing going on. It is just as I said. If you do not want to accept that and call me a liar, I could care less. Just two less people I need to be responsible for. Maybe they can finally learn to take care of themselves." With that, she turned herself around, stomped back to her seat, and sat so close to Draco their thighs were touching.

"Whoa, that felt good. I've needed to do that for the longest time." She said under her breath.

Draco, who was a bit puzzled but quickly getting over the fact that a very beautiful girl was practically sitting on his lap, said, "Even _I _could have told you _that_."

She smiled a little, and then an idea came to her.

"Tonight, at midnight, meet me in the Room of Requirement. We need to brew a potion."

"What for?"

"To make sure that this- whatever it is- is what it really seems to be. Just verify that it's not someone's scheme to get revenge on either of us. We aren't exactly everyone's favorite people. You know what I mean?"

Draco doubtfully nodded, then looked at the timer. Only twelve seconds left.

"Come on. We need the blood in at the precise time."

They sliced their fingers with the blade, and the moment the timer buzzed, they each dropped in a single drop of blood.

The potion fizzled at the top, smoked, and then turned luminous, neon blue. Definitely not the silver that was written on the board. Hermione checked their work quickly. She was positive they had followed the directions explicitly.

The professor, smelling the smoke, looked over. He saw the blue light, and looked to where the students were staring. At Young Master Malfoy and the Mudblood.

He did a double take. The Mudblood and Malfoy?

Swooping over to their table, he said, "You two. My office. Now!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

That little purple button in the corner? Click it.


	9. Coming out of the closet

Chapter 9

**(Updated on March 3, 2006.)**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As Hermione and Draco went into the office, they could hear Professor Snape bark to the rest of the students that class was dismissed.

They heard a tinkling of glass, a shlurping noise, and the sound of a cork being placed into a vial.

Then the professor stormed back into his office with a small bottle of glowing blue potion.

"What is the meaning of this!"

Hermione and Draco looked at each other, confused.

"I'm sorry sir. All we did was follow the directions that you put on the board." Hermione said.

Snape collapsed into his chair, and said in a rather tired voice, "You don't realize it, but there are three outcomes to the Aeval Potion. One silver, like the rest of your class mates brewed, one a pale orange, or, one like yours, a luminous neon glowing blue."

He rubbed his throbbing temples, while the two students watched his with expectancy.

"The silver means you really shouldn't get together. Something bad would be bound to happen. The orange means that you are moderately compatible. The blue means you are destined to be together. So, in the face of your blue potion, it's safe to say tha-"

"Sir," Draco put in. "We already knew that. We didn't need a potion to tell us."

"What do you mean, Mister Malfoy?" Snape said with menace.

"I mean, we're in love. We didn't need a silly potion to tell us that." He looked at Hermione and widened his eyes a little. She got the hint and played along.

"Sir, we wanted to keep it a secret, but since you've found us out, maybe we shouldn't be so..." She pretended to be at a loss for words and bit her lower lip. She was speaking in a bit of a higher voice than she normally would, playing the part of a young girl head over heels in love. Draco himself would have been convinced, if he had not known what was going on. And she just looked so damn cute at the same time.

"Uh huh." Snape said, hesitantly.

"Well, Professor, if you don't need us anymore..."

"Yes, yes, very _well_ Master Malfoy, you may leave." He dismissed them, and then watched as they left the room.

Draco, very much aware of his teacher's gaze, took Hermione's hand and laced their fingers together, and they left the office. Passing through the classroom, he wrapped an arm around her waist, and the other held her hand. He kissed the top of her head as they reached the stairs.

"Draco?"

It was Pansy. She was in the corner, apparently waiting for him to come out of Snape's office. "I thought we-" There were tears glistening in the corners of her heavily made-up eyes.

He rolled his eyes and said in a hardened tone, "What did you think Pansy? That I would fall in love with you and take you away? Or that we would get married and have a million kids and you would get expensive new toys all the time?"

He waited for an answer, tapping his foot.

"Sorry Pansy. Gotta run. Hermione and I have got better things to do than to stay here and whine with you."

They went up the stairs, and Hermione said, "So, since we know Pansy likes to gossip and Snape is liable to tell the teachers, we may as well pretend we're dating."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. It can not be that bad though. Just try not to be like Pansy."

"Like I could if I tried, _Drakie-poo._ Well, I will not be eating dinner in the Great Hall tonight. The Gryffindors will try to kill me with their eyeballs."

They reached a small corridor. There were few people in it, but those few people were some of the largest gossips in the school and bound to tell more people. Soon the news of the new couple would be all over the school. Better to accomplish their plan.

"Well then, baby, I'll see you tonight." He spoke loudly and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. He was reminding her about their meeting, though to the rest of the world it would seem a lot dirtier.

"Alright. Bye for now."

Draco leaned down and kissed Hermione fully on her luscious lips, licking them for the hell of it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him closer, and then broke the kiss.

"I'll see you tonight," She said seductively, then walking away, swinging her hips a bit more than necessary.

Turning into another corridor and climbing the stairs, Hermione bit her lip and smiled to herself. She just kissed Draco Malfoy.

x-x-x-x-x-x-

Draco went the other way, with his hands in his pockets and whistling. He just kissed Hermione Granger, and he liked it. Something must definitely be wrong with him. Maybe he should go see Madame Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing.

He was headed to the Slytherin dungeons when a hand went to his shoulder. Turning, he saw Blaise.

"I saw that, you sly old dog you. You said you weren't doin' anything with her!"

"Well things change, don't they Blaise? If you'll excuse me, I've got to eat something, I'm starved."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed. "I heard from Lavender who heard from Padma who heard from Sally-Anne Perks that you and Malfoy were snogging in the hallway!"

Hermione blushed crimson and sat on a sofa. They were in the common room, which, unfortunately, was not completely deserted.

"Ginny, did you have to say it right now so _loud_?" She shifted her gaze to the various people scattered throughout the room.

"Oh sorry!"

"Never mind. It's fine."

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Is _who_ a good kisser, Ginevra Weasley?" Ron said. He and Harry had just gotten back to the common room from the library.

"Draco Malfoy!"

"Ginny!" Said Hermione.

"Oh bugger. Sorry again."

Harry just looked at Hermione with that look he got when he was pissed. Ron looked like he was about to blow a gasket.

"You know what guys? I need a nap." Hermione retreated to the safety of the girls' dormitory, slamming the door behind her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-

Review!


	10. Arcana Potion

Chapter 10

A/n: Thanks, once again, to all my lovely reviewers! And if you want... you may email me about anything... and... Don't worry... I will _always _reply! Now, back to your regularly scheduled program.

**(Revised on March 3, 2006.)**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hermione took a quick shower in the conjoined bathroom, and began getting ready to go see her "boyfriend".

She wore a pair of Z Cava Ricci distressed jeans, a black wife beater and some black ballet flats. She tied her hair up in a thick black ribbon and wore a platinum chain that had an onyx stone dangling from it.

At eleven-thirty, she snuck out to the common room. It was deserted and the fire was low. She breathed a sigh of relief and went out through the portrait hole.

She walked in the shadows through the corridors. She thought she heard footsteps, so she stopped walking and pressed herself against the wall, her heart beating fast. She looked around and saw no one. She continued quickly, but quietly and cautiously. She still thought she heard footsteps though. She looked back, but no one was there. She decided she was imagining it.

She went to the Room of Requirement and envisioned what she wanted: a fully stocked ingredient cupboard, a cauldron, a couch to relax on when the potion was simmering, and some Pumpkin Juice. She went in, and saw the room was exactly how she needed it. She went to the cupboard and got out Frankincense, Rosemary, Lavender, Neroli, and Verbena. She also got out a knife and sharpened it on a whetstone.

Thinking she heard a knock on the door, she put down the knife she was sharpening and opened it, expecting to see Draco. But there was no one there. She poked her head out into the corridor, and looked around. No one.

She was just getting ready to go back in when she saw Draco coming down the hall.

She smiled at him, and pulled him close when he got to the doorway. She put her mouth next to his ear, pretending she was nibbling on it, and said "I think I'm being followed, but I don't see anyone. Just keep up the act, okay? I'm getting kind of freaked out."

He nodded and nuzzled her neck. "Got it," He whispered.

She went back in, with Draco's arms around her waist. He saw the potions ingredients and said, "So, what potion are we making?"

"It's called the Arcana Potion. It is the potion of long-forgotten mysteries. If something is just a farce, it will turn green. If it is really true, then it will stay gray."

"Sounds simple enough."

"Oh it's simple; it just takes about three hours to brew."

"Then let's get started."

Draco and Hermione prepared the ingredients and dropped them into the cauldron, and set the timer for two hours, fifty-nine minutes, and thirty seconds. They needed those last thirty seconds to add the blood.

"Geez," Draco said, wiping the sweat from his forehead, "How many potions do we have to make today that need our blood at the last second!"

"This is the last one I promise." She grinned at him, and sat down on the couch, patting the cushion next to her invitingly.

He acquiesced, and sat next to her. He leaned his head on the back of the couch. Finding that it was not comfortable enough, he moved it to the arm of the couch. Still it was uncomfy. Then he laid his head in Hermione's lap. Ahh, just right, he thought.

She absent-mindedly ran her fingers through his blonde hair, gazing at the fire. Draco closed his eyes, and decided it was not bad being bound to this Mudblood, after all. She gave one hell of a head massage. Hermione continued to rub his head, when she heard the papers rustle behind them.

Whipping around, she saw the corner of one awkwardly up in the air, before dropping back down again. That was when she finally figured out what was going on.

"All right Harry, Ron." Her sudden speech startled Draco and he jumped a bit. She giggled, and then got up. "I know you guys are in here." Nothing happened; no one appeared.

Hermione remembered she was in the Room of Requirement. She envisioned the Marauder's Map, or something like it, on the table, and found it there. Looking for herself and Draco, she found the Room of Requirement. In the corner were two more dots, labeled Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

She accosted them in the corner, and groped around blindly until she felt the liquid fabric of the Invisibility Cloak underneath her fingers.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Draco called from the sofa. "There's no one there."

"Are you sure, Draco? How about you come look for yourself?"

Pulling off the cloak with a flourish, Hermione stood face to face with Harry and Ron.

"Oh look. It's Potty and the Weasel." One would have thought, under the circumstances, that it was Draco who uttered these words. But no, it was Hermione Granger.

All three boys stared at her in disbelief, and then Draco nodded in approval.

"Are you going to explain yourselves, or am I going to have to Crucio you for fun?" She was not in a mood to be hassled with right now. They had interrupted her while she was trying to make it with a certain hott guy. If she had to use an Unforgivable on them, then so be it.

"You want _us_, to explain to _you_!" Ron cried. "No way! Hello! You're the one who's sitting here shagging with Malfoy!"

"Actually, Weasley, if you had paid attention, I hardly even touched Hermione," Said Draco, his voice like ice. He stood behind Hermione, with his hands on her shoulders. With his just natural tallness, and Hermione's present fierceness, they were a bit, no, _very_, intimidating. Like an evil, living totem pole, but not.

"I suggest you leave _now_. Dumbledore would _hate _to have to punish his two _favorite _students for being out of bed on a _school _night." Hermione said, pointing towards the door.

"What about _you_?" Ron asked, his voice rising high.

"Dumbledore _knows_ why Draco and I are here." Hermione took out her wand. "If you don't leave by the count of three, I swear to the Goddess I will Crucio both of you. And do not think I will not do it. You didn't think I would punch Malfoy in third year either, remember?"

"Let's not talk about that babe," the victim said, wincing at the memory.

"One..." Hermione started.

They did not move.

"Two..." She pointed her wand right at Ron's chest.

"Okay!" Harry threw up his hands. "We'll leave. But, Hermione, we need to talk about your, _situation_." He eyed Draco distastefully.

"Whatever. Just get out."

They left, and Hermione watched them on the Map until they had gone up to the next floor.

"I can't believe them," She said in despair. "Why would they do that? Why don't they trust me?"

"Do you really want to know?" Draco asked her.

She nodded. He picked her up, and carried her back to the couch in a fireman's carry, and she giggled the whole way.

He sat down and placed Hermione on his lap. "I think, but I'm not entirely sure, but I am a guy, so I'm thinking I'm pretty close. Since the three of you are 'best friends', they made a pact with each other not to date you. But they do not want anyone else to date you, either. They're too protective, and they only want the best for you."

"Oh," she said. After a moment's reflection she said, "I've never seen this sensitive side of you."

"Neither has anyone else," He flashed her a grin that could probably win the Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award. "But don't get used to it."

She turned around, hugged him, and laid her head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent. He smelled like pepper, lemons, and spice. A rather delightful, albeit unique, smell.

Draco drew designs in her back with his fingers. Up and down. Side to side. Round and round. Zig and zag.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?" Her voice was muffled from his shoulder.

"You smell good."

"What do I smell like?"

"Like... like... Crème Brule with strawberry sauce."

"Umm okay then. Haven't heard that one before."

"Sorry. It kinda slipped out."

"Oh it's fine. You smell good too."

"But do I _taste_ good? _That's _the question." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"I don't know. I guess I'll have to do a little taste-testing."

She straightened up, then leaned down and kissed Draco right on the mouth. He kissed back, pressing hard. His tongue flicked in between her lips, and explored this new terrain. She pulled him closer and ran her fingers through his hair.

He moaned and put his hands under her shirt, caressing her toned stomach. Then-

"Ahem, Mister Malfoy? Miss Granger?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-

Haha! I am _so_ evil!


	11. 50 Points

Chapter 11

A/n: Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! You people are saints!

On with the show!

**(Revised on March 3, 2006.)**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hermione and Draco looked up, blushing. A pair of old, blue eyes twinkled down at them.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to interrupt you. But I was informed that my two best students are up at one o'clock in the morning brewing potions."

"Oh," Hermione said, straightening her shirt. "It was just the Arcana potion sir. You see, I just wanted to double check that we weren't being led on by somebody." Suddenly aware that she was still sitting on Draco's lap, she got up and went to their worktable.

Dumbledore examined the potion, and nodded. "I am impressed. You two are quite adept at potion making. In fact, fifty points to each your houses. I'm surprised you even knew of this to begin with."

"We did a lot of research sir," said Draco, standing up.

"Well, I think it's time for me to go back to bed. I am an old, old man, you know. Tomorrow morning, let me know how it turns out."

"Yes sir."

"Good night then." He turned on the high heel of his buckled boots, and left, his eyes twinkling madly.

Hermione plopped down on the sofa and stared into the flames. "Now _that_ was embarrassing."

"Yeah. Just a little." Draco replied, stirring the potion. "How about a game of wizard's chess?"

"I'm terrible at it. How about we devise a plan to get back at Harry and Ron?"

"Hermione! I'm shocked!" He 'clutched his pearls', as the expression goes.

"Why?"

"You are just acting so... so... out of character."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... You threatened to Crucio your two best mates. Then you want to get revenge on them. I mean... come on! That doesn't sound like Hermione Granger, Gryffindor-goodie-two-shoes!"

She said quietly, "So is that what you think of me? A goodie-two-shoes?"

Draco replied, shifting uncomfortably, "Well, I _used_ to."

"Good. So you know that I'm not, that I've probably had more detentions than you."

"Um yeah. I knew that."

"Whatever."

She fumed to herself. Damn mood swings! If only women did not have to PMS. Too bad there was not a charm or a spell for it or something along those lines.

"Hermione, let's go fly."

"No bloody way! I hate brooms!"

He reached under the sofa, and pulled out a Firebolt. Opening the window and beckoning to Hermione, he straddled the slim stick. She hesitantly came to him, and stood about a foot away, not going any closer.

"Come on."

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Come on, 'Mione." He gazed at her with puppy eyes. No female could resist them, and he knew it.

"Alright! Fine!" She walked to the broom, proving him right, and then asked, "How do I sit?"

"As close behind me as you can."

She sat with her thighs touching Malfoy's tight arse, and wrapped her arms around him. Shutting her eyes tight, she nodded for him to go.

He kicked off the ground and out the open window. Soaring into the night, over the forbidden forest.

"Open your eyes, 'Mione."

She did so reluctantly. Looking out over Draco's strong shoulders, she saw the full moon, grey and majestic, in front of them. It hung high in the sky, and was looking down at the world in peace. Old Man Stauf needed to check his moon charts more often. He was a week off.

"Wow," she murmured into her companion's back.

Draco grinned to himself. He was glad she liked it. Now for a surprise.

"Hold on, gorgeous. Here we go."

He dipped down, and Hermione squeezed his waist tight and clamped her eyes shut, with her stomach up in her throat. Then Draco leveled out, and again, told her to open her eyes.

They were skimming the lake this time, and Hermione looked down at the water and saw their reflection. Dipping her fingers into the cool liquid, she distorted the image.

Together they flew around the grounds, and saw things they never new existed. For instance, did you know there is a hidden faery grove in the thickest part of the Forbidden Forest?

Hermione sighed contentedly as they circled the grounds, and then said, "We should probably get back to the Castle. Our potion is waiting; we don't want to bugger it up."

"Yes. You're right," and he turned the broom and flew back into the Room of Requirement.

Checking the timer, they saw they were just in time. It buzzed right when Draco put the broomstick underneath the couch. Taking the knife, they slit their fingers and dropped in five drops each.

The potion fizzled and released an odor that smelled like wet stone and freshly turned earth, and nothing else happened. It remained the exact color that it was before.

"So it looks to me like we're together forever then." Draco said, pointing out the painfully obvious. "Next weekend we're going to tell our parents, alright?"

She just stared at the cauldron. Having the whole thing confirmed made the ordeal much graver.

Draco led his companion over to the couch and got her a goblet of Pumpkin Juice. She was obviously in shock, so he force-fed her some of the drink.

She blinked, shook her head as though to clear it, and was much better.

"So, Hermione, are we going to get married? I mean, if we're going to take over the world, I would definitely want a son who would inherit it." He grinned at himself.

"Draco; do you _really_ want to get married? I mean, you are giving up your life for some damn prophecy! Yeah, I know you're magically bound to me and all that bullshit, but at least you _think_ you've got the freedom to fool around."

"Well… I mean," He cleared his throat, "I suppose it wouldn't be _that_ bad being married to you… I mean, you're actually a pretty neat person once you get past the Gryffindor part." He smirked.

"So, you're serious? You really want to marry me?"

Draco took her hands in his own and said, "Hermione Jane Granger, I am asking you to marry me."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Awww… how twee!


	12. MC Perry Lane

Chapter 12

A/n: I love you all! Well, anyone who reviewed anyways. This story will definitely be finished, but it is probably going to be very, very long.

TWEE: (adj) A British slang word for something so incredibly sweet and cliché as to be cheesy

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Draco and Hermione approached the Teachers' Table the next morning.

"Ah, good morning Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy!" Professor Dumbledore greeted them, wiping biscuit crumbs from his silver beard. "How did everything go last night?"

"The potion stayed gray sir," Hermione said gravely.

Professor Snape's ears perked up at the mention of his subject. "What potion, pray tell, were you attempting to brew?"

Hermione looked to Dumbledore, who nodded, before saying, "We made an Arcane Potion sir."

An Arcane Potion? Snape racked his brain. Yes, he vaguely remembered the uses of it. Something or other to do with long-forgotten mysteries.

"And?" He asked.

"_Il Simbolo del Diavolo_, sir."

There is no way to explain the look of shock that crossed the Potion Master's face. He spluttered, "Are-are y-y-you sure? Because, I mean, that could, well..."

"Professor Dumbledore," Draco completely ignored his stuttering teacher. "Would it be alright for me and Hermione to see our parents this weekend? I mean, it has been almost a fortnight since it began developing. In fact," He rolled up his sleeve, "My triangle is completely filled in now."

"As is mine," put in Hermione.

"If you would like, I can excuse you from classes today and tomorrow."

"Yes sir, that would be nice. Thank you very much."

"Alright then, I will see you two back here on Thursday morning." Dumbledore smiled at them, and then turned to Professor McGonagall and asked her to pass the apricot preserves.

Turning and passing through the Great Hall together and receiving some awkward stares, they decided to take the Hogwarts Express back to London and go to Hermione's house, spend the night there, go to Malfoy Manor, spend another night there, and then return to the school.

"Wait, I need to go up to my dorm and get some money for a taxi. Come on." They went up to the portrait of the Fat Lady, and Draco waited outside while Hermione ran inside. The Fat Lady shot him death glares for the total fifty-eight seconds he was there.

As the two walked down the corridor, someone called Hermione's name. Turning she saw Ginny.

"What do you want Ginny? I'm kinda in a hurry."

"Where are you going? Why are you with Malfoy?"

"Look. I do not have time for twenty questions! What do you _want_?"

Ginny just looked at her reproachfully. Draco rolled his eyes, took Hermione by the arm, and together they left, striding down the corridor, leaving Ginny alone, her lower lip quivering and her eyes glistening.

x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Thank you Guillermo. Here you go." Hermione tipped the taxicab driver, and her and Draco (In muggle clothes of course) stood outside 1693 MC Perry Lane.

Draco observed the house. It was a good size, comfortable, and with a beautiful garden. It was a beautiful house all together.

"Come on!" Hermione squealed, dragging him up the stoop. Opening the door she called, "Mom? Dad!"

Mrs. Granger came around the corner of the hall, holding a bowl of cake batter, wearing a flowered dress and a gingham apron. She was a short, stout, blonde woman with kindly eyes.

"Hermione Jane!" She exclaimed. "Why on Earth are you here? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Professor Dumbledore granted me and Draco permission to leave. We need to be back on Thursday."

For the first time Mrs. Granger's attention fixed on the blonde hottie standing in her doorway.

She held out her hand to him and said. "I'm Mrs. Granger, but you can call me Nell if you want. You must be-?"

Kissing her fingers, he replied, "I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm one of your daughter's friends from school."

"Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Hmm... I know that name from somewhere."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably. "Mom, would it be possible for us to spend the night here tonight? Tomorrow we have to go out to see Missus Malfoy."

"Oh of course dear. But, uh, we're renovating the spare room right now."

"Well... Uh... Do we still have that old air mattress?" Mrs. Granger nodded. "Okay, cool. I'm going to show Drake around, alright?"

"Alright. I will be in the kitchen if you need me. Your father is having some guests over for dinner, so I have to cook tonight."

"Come on Draco."

"Wait a sec," He said as they walked up the stairs. "I thought my name was _Drake_."

He laughed.

"Sorry! Draco was just getting too long for me." She took his hand and led him to her room. "This is my room. Well, tonight it's our room, since yours is out of commission."

Draco looked around. The room was a leaf green color with sandalwood accents and cream fabric accents. It was very tidy. Like a designer room that you see in magazines.

"Ugh, I _have_ to change clothes. I hate traveling." She went to her closet and took out a pair of green cheerleader shorts with white stripes on the side and a white lace cami.

Not even bothering to be modest, she stripped down to her red and blue striped thong and blue bra, and put on the clean clothes.

Draco tried not to look, respecting her privacy, but his eyes could not help but be drawn to her. After all, she did just get undressed right in front of him.

She saw Draco struggle in mental agony and said "Hey." She lightly hit him on the jaw. "If I didn't want you to see I would have gone into the bathroom. In fact, I really could care less if you looked." Then thinking, she pulled down the side of her shorts. "Oh, you said you wanted to see my Symbol. Here it is." And there it was, black against the tan skin of her hip, the only mar in sight.

Strutting up to him, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his gray eyes. "Are you sure you still want to marry me?"

Rather than answer, he kissed her. It was a sweet kiss, yet it was full of the passion that he felt.

"I'm going to go ahead and take that as a yes." she grinned and sat on her bed. "Anything you want to do until din- Wait! I have to call Papa!" She reached for the phone on the nightstand, and dialed the number to the dentists' office where he worked.

"Hello, may I please speak to Doctor Granger? Let him know it's 'Mione. Thank you- Papa! Hey! Guess what! I am home for the night! - Yeah, I have a friend with me- No, just for the night. The Headmaster said so.- Yes mom told me about the guests.- But me and Draco have something really big we need to talk to you about, so yeah... none of those parties that last all night okay?- Okay, I love you too. Bye."

"So your parents don't remember why they know my name, huh?" Draco said, examining the computer sitting on the desk. "What's this?"

"No, I don't think so. And that is a computer. A Dell actually."

He poked the monitor and furrowed his brow. "What does it do? It's not computing anything."

"Haha. Hon, it doesn't work like that. You shake the mouse-" She stopped at his confused look.

And she spent the time until dinner explaining to him and demonstrating how a computer works.

x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hermione! Get dressed! They're here! Does your friend need some clothes?" Mrs. Granger called from downstairs.

"No mom! He's fine!"

Hermione went to her closet again and pulled out a brown silk cocktail dress. It was trimmed with lace, strapless, and came down to her knees. She changed into it and put on a necklace that had yellow topaz on it, tied her hair in a brown poplin ribbon, and checked Draco's clothes. He was wearing slacks and a white dress shirt, so basically his Hogwarts uniform, without the robes and tie. They were a little rumpled from travel, so she cast a quick charm and they were smooth again.

"Come on!"

"Wait."

"What?"

"You forgot something."

"What?"

"A kiss!"

Hermione laughed and kissed him, pressing him against the wall in the hallway.

"Now, come on!"

"Fine." He smirked.

She held his hand and they went down the stairs into the foyer where they heard voices.

"Papa!" She ran to him and hugged him, knocking his glasses askew.

"'Mione! We missed you! And who is your friend here?" He asked, glancing at Draco.

Hermione took his hand again and dragged him forward. "This is Draco Malfoy everyone. I go to school with him. He's my-" She looked at him and he mouthed the word _boyfriend_. "He's my boyfriend." Draco held out his hand to Mr. Granger.

"It's nice to finally meet you Doctor Granger. I've heard a lot about you."

"Funny, I've heard nothing about you." Said the doctor pleasantly,

Hermione took this time to observe the guests. Mr. and Mrs. Carlin, Dr. Vincent, and his son, and Hermione's ex, Christian.

Mrs. Granger came out and announced dinner. Clutching Draco's arm, she whispered, "That one right there is my ex-boyfriend. He's got what one would call a temper, so... yeah." Nothing else needed to be said.

Draco nodded and sat down next to Hermione and Mr. Carlin, and prepared to eat his first home-cooked muggle meal.

x-x-x-x-x-x-

Review it! Now! LoL!


	13. In the Garden

Chapter 13

A/n: Thanks to the lovely reviews! I love you guys!

Now here we go!

**(Revised on March 3, 2006.)**

x-x-x-x-x-

Mrs. Granger proved herself a very efficient cook. Tonight she served rosemary-crusted salmon with asparagus and couscous with pine nuts, and it was delicious.

Christian, apparently, had some unresolved jealousy issues. Hermione had dumped him while in Italy; their families had vacationed together. He kept shooting death glares down the table at Draco.

The adults, Dr. and Dr. Granger, Mr. and Mrs. Carlin, and Mr. Vincent, were all chatting, laughing, and drinking wine, while the three teenagers ate in stony silence.

After dinner, the parents went to the study for coffee and drinks, while the children retreated to the garden.

There was an awkward silence, and the boys sat, with their backs to each other, on a stone bench. Hermione observed the rose garden she had missed so much.

"So, _Draco_, is it?" Christian said in a peremptory manner.

Malfoy did not reply.

"Look mate. I'm talking to you, so you better be paying me some bloody attention!" His face was getting red.

Hermione looked up from the roses. "Or you'll what, Christian. Beat him with a vodka bottle? Or perhaps just your bare hands? I'm sure you haven't forgotten how."

He opened his mouth to reply, but a scream filled the warm night air.

It was Hermione's. She had stepped on a rusty nail, and it had gone straight through her shoe, and her foot.

Draco ran to her, picked her up, and sat her on the stone bench. The blood from her foot left a glistening path in the moonlit grass.

Christian watched the events with interest; the other boy wrapped his hands around the injured foot. A green light was emitted, and most of it was absorbed by the wound, although a few rays managed to pass between his fingers.

When he removed his hands, the only evidence of the accident was a ruined shoe and a broken nail.

Christian backed away from them; the terror was unmasked in his eyes. "You freak! What did you do to her?" He charged at Draco, but stopped as he saw his opponent's hands. They were held, palm out, at Christian's chest, and were glowing with that same eerie green light.

Hermione stood up, and said quietly to Draco, not caring if the other boy heard, "Can't you get in trouble for _wandless_ magic?"

He shook his head. "There's nothing they can do, no wand they can take…"

"So are you guys, like, spies or something?" Christian said. "And you use code words and everything?" He seemed pleased with himself for apparently 'cracking the code'.

"Merlin, Muggles are so ignorant. I've got an idea!" Hermione said brightly. "_Silencio!_" She walked up to the offending individual. She said in a persuasive, conversational tone, "Christian, do you remember when I broke up with you?" He opened his mouth to reply, but the effects of the charm kept him from doing so. Instead, he nodded, knitting his brows in confusion of his sudden silence. "And, Christian, do you know _why_ that was?" He shook his head. Hermione winced, pointed at her own arm and whispered, "_Revealo._" All of a sudden, the skin on her arm melted away. After a few seconds, the melted mess of goo congealed, to form an arm, silvered with scars.

"Does this ring a bell?" She said with menace. Removing a glamour hurt, and pain always put her in a bad mood.

He shook his head.

"Then let me refresh your memory. Last summer. Italy. We were sitting on the beach with a bottle of vodka and a bottle of rum. The parents were gone on an evening dinner cruise. You had drunk three quarters of the vodka, and we were talking about your mum. You know, the way she died in the crash and everything. Then you got all defensive and started yelling. You took the vodka bottle and decided you would beat me with it. The only thing you remember is waking up the next morning and nothing being wrong. I had put a glamour on my arm while it healed so no one would know what you had done to me. I had washed away the blood in the sand with seawater. Now, I'm left with a silver arm, while all _you_ got was a bad hangover."

He shook his head feverishly. His denials of his actions made her even madder than she already was. She had kept this pent up for too long. Like the saying goes, bottled-up anger eventually explodes. And now, it was exploding. She said slowly, "And you think… that _I_… would let _you_… get away with something like _that_? You don't even have a snowball's chance in _Hell_ with that one." Then she whispered, "_Crucio._"

She watched him silently while he writhed on the dewy grass in pain. Draco looked at her, horrified. She caught his eye and shrugged.

Lifting the curse, she murmured, "I guess that's what you get for hitting _me_. Bloody bastard," She added. She altered the silencing charm to make it temporary. "Do you still think we're spies?" She asked.

He shook his head and cried.

"I'll be right back, Draco love." She kissed him, replaced the glamour on her arm, and then went inside to find Mr. Vincent.

"Excuse me sir? I'm afraid something has happened to Christian. He is not feeling too well. Perhaps you should take him home?" She asked, feigning timidity.

"What's the matter with him?" Asked the big, cumbersome man with some alarm.

"I don't _know_ sir. He just… started crying and he won't say anything!"

"Alright, I'll take him home then. But… it's just so unlike him." He scratched his head, got Christian and led him to the van. Since they had also brought the Carlins, all the guests piled into the gold vehicle after saying their remorseful goodbyes.

As soon as the maple French doors shut on the night, Mr. Granger's red face yelled, "_Hermione Jane! Get yourself down here NOW!_"

She tiptoed into the foyer where the angry father stood. She asked meekly, "Yes sir?"

"Don't you 'yes sir' me! You know exactly what you did! So you tell me! What the bloody Hell did you do to that poor boy?"

"I didn't do anything! I don't know why you are blaming it on me! Just because I'm a witch doesn't mean I'm responsible for every single bloody mishap that happens in this bloody house!"

"Well, missy. There aren't, as you call them, _mishaps_, in this house while you're away at school!" He stood, with his arms crossed, looking very much like the beloved American celebrity Mr. Clean.

"Whatever Papa! I don't need this! I am under enough stress as it is! So I'm going to bed. See you next summer, maybe." She stopped up the stairs, dragging Draco by his collar behind her.

As he was being hauled up the stairs Draco called, "It was lovely meeting you Doctor Granger! Hope to see you again."

Clomping down the hallway, Hermione pushed Draco into the bedroom and slammed the door, saying, "Ugh! The _nerve _of him! Why does he always blame it on me?" She said it loud enough so that if her parents were anywhere in the vicinity, they would hear her fuming to herself.

"So, will the scorned lover tell his beloved _father _about your actions?" Draco asked, kicking of his shoes and laying back on the bed. He unbuttoned his shirt while waiting for an answer.

"I don't know. If he did, Mr. Vincent would think he was mad and lock him up in the nutter house. So we are in the clear. Do you want something to sleep in? Like a T-Shirt?"

"Nah, my boxers will be fine."

"Alright. I am going to go brush my teeth. Do you want to shower or something?"

"Sure."

He went into the bathroom, turned on the water and stepped in. He stepped out almost as fast, naked as Adam, screaming, "Bloody hell! It's cold!" He grabbed Hermione's pink, fluffy robe and put it on his glistening body.

Hermione laughed until she cried. "D-D-Draco! It's a m-m-m-muggle shower! You have to wait for the water to warm up!"

He looked like a little kid whose big sister just told him there was no such thing as Father Christmas.

"Don't worry love. I'm sure it's warm enough now. And I'm not too sure pink is your color." She winked and began to brush her teeth,

Draco was out of the shower before his companion had finished flossing. "_Scourgify_," He said, pointing his finger at his boxers. "I hate not having clean underwear. It just feels… weird." He grinned and got dressed while Hermione tried not to stare at his gorgeous physique.

"Ah, Draco. I have to take a shower too."

He smirked and said, while standing at the sink and combing his sopping hair, "I'm not objecting."

"Well, how about you just stay in the bedroom for about five minutes, alright?"

He frowned, and then agreed.

Hermione got into a hot shower, and scrubbed away all her anger. As she showered, he transfigured his dress pants into a worn out pair of muggle blue jeans, with a brown leather belt and a big rectangular belt buckle with a brassy-looking star.

There was a soft tap on the bedroom door.

"Wait a tick, I'll be there." Draco threw on his newly made jeans, looking fashionable as always, and opened the door, shirtless. Mrs. Granger stood there, and her mouth dropped open. The she cleared her throat and held up a tray, with two cups of tea on it.

"Hello Draco." He smiled and nodded in return.

"Would you like to come in Doctor Granger? Hermione's in the shower right now, but I don't think she would mind."

"Oh, that would be just lovely!" She said, setting the tray down next to the computer and sitting down in the desk chair.

They sat in a rather awkward silence, waiting for Hermione to finish up. After about five minutes, Draco got up and rapped his knuckles on the slightly ajar door.

"Hermione love? Your mother is here. Do you think you could speed it up a bit?"

The only response was the shower turning off, and a wet hand reaching out for a fluffy towel from behind the curtain.

Draco returned to his original seat; the bed. "She'll be out in just a second."

"Alright then."

Hermione came out, squeezing water out of her hair with a light green towel, wearing a pair of maroon boyshorts and a yellow camisole. Gryffindor colors. Draco shook his head and sighed in exasperation.

"Yes mum?"

"Ah… Here, I brought some tea up for you two."

They murmured their thanks and sipped at the cold tea.

"What did you really come up for?" Hermione sat down next to Draco.

"Do you remember you had something _really_ important that you wanted to tell us?" Hermione nodded. "Well, do you think you could tell me darling?"

"Oh, uh… of course."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Blue button! (I know I keep changing the color, but I can't really decide what color it is.)


	14. You're telling me

Chapter 14

A/N: Thank you to all the wonderful people out there who read and _review_. You are my Anti-drug. LoL...

SEX SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER... SKIP IF YOU NEED TO.

**(Revised on March 3, 2006.)**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Well Mum, you see, me and Draco aren't exactly _dating_..."

Mrs. Granger's eyes grew wide as she looked from Hermione to Draco then back to her daughter.

"What do you mean, honey? Do you think you could clarify that a little bit?"

"What she means, Mrs. Granger, is that we are bound together for eternity by an ancient prophecy called _Il Simbolo del Diavolo_."

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" She asked, clearly not understanding.

"Um, Mum. It means that Draco and I are together forever, and we've decided to fulfill the prophecy."

"What exactly is in the prophecy? You aren't going to die are you?"

"We don't know Mum. That's the thing. You know how I am keeping tabs on Voldemort?" Her mother nodded. "Well, you remember how he was basically trying to take over the world? Well, that is what our prophecy is. To take over the world, and to rule the people relentlessly. And since we are becoming closer friends than we thought, we have decided to do everything officially and... well... get married."

"Wait. Back it up. You are going to take over the world? Wizarding and muggle?" Hermione nodded solemnly. "Is there anyone who can stop you?" She asked slowly.

"Well, yes ma'am. They are called Pure Children. They are the only two people in the world who can stop us, but right now, we are kind of hoping they know nothing about the current predicament."

"So they're called Pure Children. What are you called?"

"Um, we're called the Devil's Children, apparently."

Something just now seemed to click in the older woman's mind. "You're getting _married_?" She screeched. "Hermione Jane! I'm sorry, I just cannot allow it. I mean taking over the world is one thing, but marrying the boy that you hate is another." Hermione picked at her knees, not looking into her mother's eyes. "Yes, Hermione, I remember who he is." She added softly.

"But Mum!" Hermione cried, while at the same time Draco said "Mrs. Granger!".

"No Hermione. I will not hear of it! You will _not_ marry this boy!"

"Mrs. Granger! I love Hermione! It's not the same as it was when we were little kids! We've matured and accepted our fate and we've grown closer than I ever thought possible!"

Hermione leaned back and lay on the bed, covering her eyes with her arms. 'Why me? Why is it always me that has to change my life's plans for some damn prophecy?' She thought, tuning out the sounds of her mother's screeches.

"Mom!" She yelled to get her attention. "It's either we get married, or we become fuck buddies. I mean, which would you rather have? A bastard grandson or one that you can love and cherish?"

"Hermione Jane. You will _not_ use that tone of voice with me." Her mom said dangerously.

"Or you'll what. Ground me? Mum, I am a grown woman in the wizarding world. I am seventeen. So technically I can do what I want."

"Hermione. Stop. I will take it from here. You seem to be ruining our efforts," Draco said softly. "Mrs. Granger, what Hermione _means_ to say is that we _have_ to be with each other for the rest of our lives, and there's really nothing anyone can do about it, not even us. It would just be easier if everyone accepted what is happening and then no one would be..." He stopped, at a loss for words.

After a few moments of silence, Mrs. Granger begrudgingly gave way. "Alright. Mr. Malfoy, I understand. But if I hear that you lay one hand on my Hermione in a way that I don't like, I will hunt you down and make you wish you and your pureblood family were never born."

"Mum! Do not say that! You do realize that he is family now?"

"Oh yes of course. I need to go talk to your father. Good night you two." She said distractedly. She left, leaving the door cracked open behind her.

Hermione lay back down and said sarcastically, "Well, that went well."

Draco sat behind Hermione, crossed his legs, and pulled her upper body into his lap. Kneading her shoulders he said, "I didn't really think your mother would put up much of a fight."

"That feels good. Oooh. But, um, yeah, when she doesn't get her way, she's as stubborn as a mule."

"Just wait until we tell my mom. She'll go on a homicidal rampage."

"What about your dad?"

"I thought I told you? He received the Dementor's Kiss last year during the war, so he's basically just a vegetable. He sits in the corner of the dungeons and just stares into space all day."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not. So you shouldn't be." He laughed suddenly. "Remember how Old Man Stauf said to start small? Well I think you did just that today. In fact, I think that calls for a celebration!"

She leaned even father backward so she was looking at her fiancée upside down. "Not unless I get a kiss first." She rolled over so that she was on top of him, and nuzzled under his ear, whispering things that made Draco's _little brother_ stand straight up. If you get the drift.

Shooting energy out of the palm of his hand, Draco closed the bedroom door and cast a silencing charm around the perimeter of the room. He turned back to Hermione and stared into her large brown eyes before kissing her slowly, licking her lips and massaging her tongue.

Rubbing her fingernails up and down his back, Draco shivered. He pulled up her camisole over her head and threw it to the ground. Moving to her breasts, he kissed them and blew cold air on them. He kissed down her stomach to the edge of her boyshorts. His erection was throbbing painfully, and he wanted to get straight to the point. He pulled off her shorts and kissed her bellybutton, swirling his tongue in it.

Hermione flipped over so she was on top. Surprised, Draco gasped, and she giggled. She pulled off his Jeans and boxers and added them to her own clothes that were lying on the floor.

They were both so close to climax that no foreplay was needed. Flipping her over, Draco positioned himself at her entrance and looked into her eyes for permission. She nodded and squeezed them shut.

"No Hermione. Look at me." She did, and he inched himself in, and stopped when her body would let him no farther. "Are you ready?" She nodded. "Watch my eyes. It's going to hurt, but it will get better, I promise. Just watch my eyes." She nodded again. Draco pushed, and Hermione winced, but she kept her eyes locked on his. He pushed in so that their skin was touching, and waited for Hermione to let him know when she was ready.

"Go," was all she said and he pumped slowly until Hermione got into the rhythm and worked it too. They sped up, and climaxed together, crying each other's names.

Hermione laid her head on his sweaty chest. "Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you know it was my first time?"

"I didn't. But from the way your mom freaked out I was thinking it was a possibility."

He smoothed back her bangs and kissed her damp forehead. "Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

They made love many times that night. Each time was more daring and nastier than the time before. All different positions in ways that one never thought a human body could bend. As the sun rose, they fell asleep, wrapped in the green blanket, content to lie in each other's arms.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

At nine o'clock Mrs. Granger rapped on the door. Of course, the sleeping couple did not hear her because of the silencing charm, so she opened the door when she did not receive a response.

She looked at the sight of the room. There were clothes on the floor, the things on the desk had fallen on the floor and broken, and there was a naked couple in a rumpled bed. Mrs. Granger screamed, and the slumbering teenagers woke up.

"Oh shit." Said Hermione.

"You're telling me," replied Draco.

--x-x-x-x-x-x--

Periwinkle button that says GO! Click on it!


	15. Getting Ready

Something to Write Home About

Chapter 15

Matches9524

**(Revised on March 3, 2006.)**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As Mrs. Granger ran downstairs, Draco and Hermione scrambled rather quickly into the clothes that they had thrown onto the floor last night. Hermione's yellow camisole was on backwards, and she fixed it seconds before her father burst in through the door, bellowing like a sea elephant.

"_HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! IN MY HOUSE! IN _MY OWN _HOUSE!"_

The accused girl rolled her eyes and stood with her hands on her hips. "Well, Papa, are you sure you are the best person to chastise me about sex?"

That stopped the world-renowned dentist in his tracks. He spluttered and flickered, like a candle in a soft breeze.

"Oh that's right," she said quietly. "I know all about it. About the baby born two months after you got married, and about how you put him up for adoption. You know, there's a _reason_ they call me the cleverest witch of all time." Now was not a time to be modest, Draco thought, with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "So drop it and get over it. On the other hand, don't, I don't really care. Either way, Draco and I have to get going."

She pushed her shocked father out of her room and locked the door. She pointed at the doorknob and said to Draco, "Next time let's not forget to do that."

"Next time?" He said.

"Definitely. Unless of course-"

"No, no, that's not what I meant." He grinned. "I just didn't know if _you_ wanted a next time."

"You bet your boxers I do. In fact, I will take you up on the bet right now. Let's go take a shower. But a quick one, we have to get going."

They tried to take a quick shower, but that just was not going to happen. So they took their time, only getting out once the hot water ran out and cold, frigid water rained down on their sweaty bodies. Hermione squealed and said to the showerhead "Alright, alright. I get the point. Time to go."

Hermione was definitely going to be sore that day.

They got dressed, Draco in his transfigured jeans and a T-shirt of Hermione's that was too big for her, but fit him perfectly, showing off his sculpted muscles. It said _I had a nightmare I was a brunette once_. Hermione grinned when he pulled it out of the dresser. "I went blonde one summer. My cousin bought it for me." He nodded and laughed.

He smiled, and went through her clothes and picked out something suitable for her to wear to his Manor, upon her request. "I don't know what would be acceptable or not when I meet your mother. I want to make a good impression." Accordingly, he chose for her an ivory corset with brown stitching and whalebone ribbing, a brown fitted blazer, a pair of Refuge jeans that did wonders for her thighs, and a pair of brown sequined ballet flats. She put on the clothes and checked the mirror.

"You have impeccable taste, darling," she said, with a high posh falsetto. She giggled. "I never wore this corset before. My cousin bought it for me when she bought your shirt. I'm surprised it fits."

As she was talking, Draco murmured to himself. "No, no, it's still missing something. Ah, I see." He went to her jewelry box and pulled out a long strand of pearls. Looping it twice around Hermione's neck, he nodded in approval. He passed his hand over her head, and her hair dried to caramel, soft, waves, bouncing around her shoulders. She went to her desk, and pulled out a pair of rimless glasses. She did not need them for her vision; she just liked the way they make her look.

"Very cute love. Let's go say good-bye to your family, and go."

"Do we have to?" she asked, her face falling.

"What, say good-bye, or leave?"

"Say good-bye."

"We should. We don't want to alienate them. You never know when you might need them to do you a favor."

"Good point. Come on."

She laced her fingers with his, and then unlocked the door. She poked her head out into the hallway, expecting to see someone waiting for her. But it was deserted, so they left the bedroom. However, she did hear the tinkling of ice in glass coming from the kitchen.

Walking into the tidy kitchen, Hermione found bother her parents sitting on the counter, drinking scotch and sodas.

"Well Mum, Papa, we just wanted to come down and say good-bye. See you in the funny pages." They did not laugh at her joke; they just stared at her blankly. She hugged them both, but neither returned the gesture.

Draco said, "It was a pleasure meeting you both. Under other circumstances, we would love to stay and visit with you, but we really are on a tight schedule. We have to go see my mother. I'm _very_ sorry about this morning, too." Receiving no reply other than a stony glare, he took the Gryffindor's hand. As they walked out the kitchen door, there was a flurry of whispering, and then they heard fast footsteps on the oak floors.

Turning around, Mr. Granger stood there, holding out his hand to Draco. Draco took it and gave him a firm handshake. "You have my blessing."

Hermione was shocked. She just stood there blinking. But he was not done yet.

"I can tell you love her just by the way you look at her. You be good to her, you hear? Otherwise, my boot will be up your arse in half a heartbeat. Understand?"

"Yes sir. I understand. Thank you."

Hermione mouthed _Thank you Papa_, and then he turned and headed back to the kitchen.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The couple was sitting in the Knight Bus, both practically in shock.

Stan Shunpike was staring at them. He knew who they both were, no doubt, but he had no clue why they were holding hands, or why her head was on his shoulder.

Ernie's dashboard voodoo-head-thing yelled, "Malfoy Manor! Comin' up!"

The Knight Bus stopped jerkily, right outside the tall, wrought-iron gates. Draco put a few Knuts into a jar labeled _TIPS _by Ernie's seat, before disembarking from the rambunctious bus. Hermione followed him, looking a bit green.

He held her hand and he unlocked the gate and stepped inside the boundaries of his home. He walked up the pathway, lined with Midnight Magick Roses. They were black roses that his mother had cultivated herself while his father had been away in Azkaban. Now they were huge, and letting off a fragrance that smelled like a forest on a moonless night after a rainstorm.

He marched right up to the heavy oak doors, and rapped with the silver knocker shaped like a serpent. They heard heels clicking, the lock turning over, and the door began to open.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tell me what you think!


	16. Malfoy Manor

**Something to Write Home About  
**matches9524  
_Chapter 16_

**YES! I AM BACK! BELIEVE IT OR NOT! Sorry… I was just _NOT_ in the mood to write, but I am now! So here goes! Trust me… there's plenty more where this came from. ;-) I wrote this in a notebook, and it ended up being 32 and a half pages. We'll see how long it is once it is typed out, eh?**

**Thanks to all my _lovely_ reviewers! Your comment things just absolutely make my day.**

(Revised on March 3, 2006.)

Draco looked at his mom for the first time in several months. She was aging gracefully, the way he personally thought every woman should do, instead of continuously charming one's graying hair and sagging jowls. She herself had pleasant laugh lines around her mouth and eyes, as well as a few sophisticated silver streaks that were almost invisible in her naturally platinum blonde hair. She was not wearing any makeup, and was dressed in a simple black cotton robe.

"Oh Draco darling! It is so wonderful to finally see you again! Professor Dumbledore owled me and said you would be able to stay at home tonight if you wanted to." She gave him a tight bone-crunching hug. "It's been so lonely around here the last couple of months, with no one but the house elves to keep me company."

"What happened to all the nice ladies from the garden club that you used to have tea with every Monday?"

"Well, no one wants to be associated with a Death Eater's wife." She looked sad for a moment, but then perked up a bit when she looked at Hermione, who could recall Draco telling her about his father's current predicament, feeling sympathetic. However, she let it pass as Mrs. Malfoy began speaking. "Well this beautiful young lady must be the Hermione Granger that I've read so much about! You know there has to be at least fifteen books about you alone! It is a pleasure to finally meet you! Dumbledore told me you would be coming," She added that almost as an afterthought. She held out an unmanicured, yet beautiful, hand, and Hermione shook it.

"No, ma'am. The pleasure's all mine. I have heard so many wonderful things about you from your son. You sound like an amazing woman."

Narcissa Malfoy blushed slightly then ushered the two into the house.

Draco watched the interaction between his mother and his fiancée. They seemed to click instantly, and had immediately taken a strong liking to each other. He nodded appreciatively as he followed his mother down the hall to the study.

"I was just getting ready to have a pot of tea. Would you two care for any?" Narcissa asked, flashing a kind smile at her guests.

"Oh yes, thank-you Mrs. Malfoy, that would be absolutely lovely," Hermione responded politely.

"That won't do and I won't _stand_ to have it in my house!" exclaimed Mrs. Malfoy, almost angrily. Hermione froze. What had she done to anger her host already? "You _must_ call me Narcissa, I insist. Mrs. Malfoy is just too stuffy and formal. Please, sit." She waved an arm airily at a couple of overstuffed chairs by the fire. Draco and Hermione sat while Narcissa poured them cups of Earl Grey tea.

"Now, Draco darling. What are you doing home in the middle of term with this charming young woman by your side?" She peered at them over the rim of her teacup.

"Mother," Draco began, "Hermione and I have something we need to tell you-"

He was interrupted by an incredibly high-pitched squeal from – his mother. She clapped her hands together joyfully and exclaimed, "You two are getting married aren't you? I _knew_ it! You look _just_ like a young couple in love should!"

Hermione grinned. The initial reaction from Mrs. Malfoy was much better than that of her own parents. In fact, the reactions of the two sets of parents were completely the opposite of what she would have thought. "Yes, ma'am. However, there is a little bit more than that. You see-"

Mrs. Malfoy interrupted again. "Oh, you're not pregnant are you? Well, I suppose these things do happen. I myself know of sev-"

"No Mother," Draco interrupted. What was it with the Malfoys and interrupting everybody? "Hermione is not pregnant. Well," he hesitated, "I don't _think_ she is. Are you?" He looked at her. She shook her head, and he continued, relieved. "The thing is, it's a bit of a long story, and I'm going to have to ask you to keep quiet while we tell it, alright Mother?"

She nodded, then 'zipped her lips', 'locked them', and 'threw away the key'.

"Well, as you know, I have hated Hermione since the beginning of our first year. She was muggle-born, plain-looking, extremely smart, and best friends with Harry Potter." He looked as her apologetically, and she smirked. "At the beginning of this term, we ran into each other in the corridor in front of the library, where I was looking for a specific book, which Hermione had already checked out. You see, there was this mark, almost like a tattoo, that had begun to develop on me. I looked through all the books in the library, and the only one that had the information in it that I needed was in the hands of Hermione. I guess she was feeling particularly generous that day, because she offered to help me out to see what was troubling me. When I showed her my arm, she told me she had the same mark. The book she had taken out of the library referred to it as _Il Simbolo del Diavolo_, the Devil's Symbol. A bit of a cheesy name, I know." He watched his mother carefully for a reaction, but when he saw none, he continued with his narrative. "It basically says that my soul and Hermione's are bound together for all eternity, whether we like it or not. You'll have to remember that at that time, we were still enemies." His mother nodded, not saying a word and sticking to her promise. "We are to save humanity, take over the world, and rule, to put it bluntly." He stopped for a dramatic emphasis.

Hermione could see Narcissa just about dying to ask a question. "Yes?"

"Well, can anyone stop you? I mean, taking over the world, there's bound to be someone opposed to it…" She trailed off.

"Yes ma'am. They are called the Pure Children. We are hoping that they don't find out about their situation before we find them and, err, _deal_ with them. However, we do know the name of the female. I presume you know her too. Pansy Parkinson?" Narcissa gasped.

"Wow…"

"May I continue Mother?" Draco asked. It was not a sarcastic or a rude question, he was genuinely asking. She nodded and waved her hand aristocratically for him to go on.

"Well, we solicited the advice of Monsieur Stauf, who by the way sends his greetings, Professor Dumbledore, and Professor Snape put in his input, in a way."

"Dumbledore will try to stop you if you get too strong; you know that, don't you?" Narcissa asked. Practicality was almost her middle name. Actually, it was Marie, but for the sake of this argument, it was practicality.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other. "Yes, we realize that, Mother. But he can easily be dealt with."

"As long as you're careful," she warned. "If you end up in Azkaban like Lucius, I shall never forgive you. Understood?"

Draco nodded. His stomach grumbled loudly. His mother heard, and she grinned. "I am going to take you two out for dinner tonight. My treat. We need to celebrate. My baby is getting married! Tinky!"

When she said this, Hermione personally thought she was a bit deranged, until a house elf wearing a rather dingy pillowcase scuttled into the room. She bowed so low that the end of her pointed nose touched the ground. "Yes, miss?"

"Tinky, could you please show Miss Granger into the guest room next to Draco's and find her something suitable to wear? We'll being going to Wind Riders, so something classy and press worthy."

"Yes Miss. Would Miss Granger and Master Malfoy please follow Tinky?"

The tiny house elf led the two upstairs. She opened Draco's door and bowed herself out of the way, then ushered Hermione a bit farther down the hall, and opened up a door for her.

Hermione stepped in. The room was absolutely magnificent. It had sage green walls, honey brown wood furniture, and cream-colored upholstery. It was actually a lot like her own room at home, but more classy and modern. A door on the right wall was open, and Draco was leaning against the frame, watching her.

"My room's right next door, through here, so just yell if Tinky tries to doll you up too much, okay? I have a few things I need to do."

"Alright," she said, and smiled at him. It almost made his knees buckle, but he didn't let her know that. Instead, he went into his own room and shut the adjoining door. When Hermione turned back around, Tinky was holding up a large box.

"Would Miss Hermione care to try on this dress?"

Hermione took the box, said a very polite thank-you, and opened it. She put it on the bed so she could use both hands freely. Pulling back the tissue paper, she saw a dark blue satin dress. She took it out of the box and shook it out, to see it in its entirety. It was beautiful. It was navy blue satin, with silver stitching, and crusted with real diamonds along the bust. She took off her own clothes, slipped the dress over her head, and pulled it down into the right place. It fit her like a dream. It showed off her long legs, the hem hitting just above the knee, her trim waist, with the ribbed bodice, and her tanned shoulders with its straplessness. A pair of simple silver pumps appeared on her feet, and a silver clutch appeared in her left hand.

"Would Miss Hermione please sit at the vanity?" Tinky asked.

Hermione did as she was told. In less than five minutes, Tinky had applied smoky makeup around her eyes, clear gloss on her lips, pulled her hair back into a messy updo, and put two diamond studs in her ears. With a quick spritz of Jean Paul Gaultier Classique, she was ready.

Hermione waltzed to the door that joined her room with Draco's. She went in, to find him sacked out on his four-post bed. She watched him tenderly for a minute while he slept, but then gently woke him so he could get dressed.

He went through the motions of putting on an all black suit with a white silk tie, with a pair of black leather Italian dress shoes, but Hermione could tell he was still asleep. He looked like an American gangster from the 20's. All he needed was a sawed-off shotgun and he could pull it off. He rubbed his eyes to remove them of sleep boogers, but all it did was make him yawn. Hermione pointed her index finger at him and muttered "_Despertadorus_" and he immediately became more aware of his surroundings. He grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." He laughed. "Wow, Tinky sure did a good job. You look gorgeous!" She arched an eyebrow at him. "Not that you weren't gorgeous before she got her hands on you," he added hastily.

"Come on Drake, we'll make your mother upset, if we don't get down there soon."

They headed down towards the study, where Narcissa was waiting for them. "Oh Hermione! Aren't you just the most beautiful thing anyone ever saw! Isn't she, Draco darling?"

Hermione blushed as Draco said, "Yes, Mother. I would have to completely agree with you on this one. And just think, I'm the one lucky enough to get stuck with her for eternity." Every one present could see the adoration in his eyes, even the portraits on the walls.

"Come on you two. It's best we were on our way," Mrs. Malfoy said. Draco offered Hermione his arm, which she took, and led her to the front hall. The chauffer greeted the trio respectfully, and led them to the carriage awaiting them outside the huge front doors.

Ten minutes later, Mrs. Malfoy was telling the seating host at Wind Riders that there were reservations for Narcissa, party of three.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Malfoy. It looks like there will be a short wait. Five to ten minutes. Fifteen tops. You may wait in the lobby or outside, if you prefer." He looked apologetic.

"Alright, thank-you." She turned to her son. "Let us go outside. It's a nice evening, and I would like a cigarette."

Hermione and Narcissa stepped outside. Draco stayed back for a minute to speak to the host about something. Mrs. Malfoy dug in her purse for something, and pulled out a cigarette in a long silver holder and a matchbook. Lighting one, she inhaled it and a blissful look came across her face. The thing about these cigarettes though, they were magically enchanted to create no odor, making for a much more pleasant smoking experience, although they did create a little more smoke than the average cancer stick.

Draco came out, and stood next to Hermione. She leaned against him and stared up at the stars. They reminded her of the diamonds on her dress. Draco wrapped an arm around her bare shoulders. "Excuse me?" Hermione looked to see the owner of the voice. It was a greasy-looking little man who was holding a WizCam and a quick quotes quill. "Aren't you Draco Malfoy?" He nodded. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions? I'm Joel Breaux from the Daily Prophet."

"As long as they're brief, I suppose."

"Alright, Mr. Malfoy. What do you have to say about your father's recent incarceration?"

"I have no comment about that." You had to admit, Draco had a great poker face. None of his emotions showed through.

The reporter looked like he had expected this. Changing the topic he asked, "Who is this charming young lady you're with?" He glanced at Hermione, and then took a quick, unexpected snapshot of them with his WizCam.

"She's my fiancée, Hermione Granger," he said without thinking. He realized his mistake as he watched the reporter's eyebrows practically disappear into his hair.

"_The_ Hermione Granger? As in, the _Golden Trio_ Hermione Granger?" The quick quotes quill was skating rapidly over the parchment as Hermione nodded. There was a big story in this. "So you two are no longer rivals, eh? Miss Granger, what do Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley have to say about your engagement?"

"They are unaware of it at the moment." Big mistake number two. The quick quotes quill went even faster, if that was at all possible.

They were saved from anymore of Joel's questions by the seating host who came to announce that their table was ready.

"Draco, darling, you really should be more careful around the press, you know." Narcissa had watched the short interaction, but had thought it best to let him learn from his own mistakes, rather than jumping in and throwing him a life raft, so to speak.

"You're right Mother. I just wasn't thinking." Mentally, though, he was kicking himself as hard as he could, no matter how cool and collected his exterior looked.

They sat down at a table overlooking the river and had an overall pleasant evening. Hermione's favorite dessert was served; dark chocolate-covered peanut butter balls. She was about to take a bite of one when she happened to glance down and see something sparkling pressed down into the surface of it. Upon closer inspection, it was discovered to be a diamond. She pulled it out of the ball, and found it to be attached to a ring. It took her a second to realize what it was. She picked of the chunks of peanut butter and stared at the dazzling jewel.

Draco took her hands and said, "Hermione. This was my grandmother's engagement ring. Before that, it was her grandmother's. And now, I want you to have it, and I want to ask you, again. Will you marry me?" He had gotten out of his chair while he spoke, and know was on the ground, kneeling on one knee. Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes and she nodded. Draco grinned and kissed her, ecstatic. His mother smiled approvingly, she herself feeling a little teary.

When they arrived at the house, Narcissa spoke up and said, "I am going to retreat for the night. I hope you sleep well, and I will see you over Christmas vacation, hopefully." Draco and Hermione hugged and kissed her goodnight, then headed up towards their own rooms.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

Suddenly, she was feeling shy, almost like a little schoolgirl. "Would you like to stay in my room tonight?"

"No." She looked sad, but did not say anything. "You're going to stay in mine." She perked up after hearing that. "And, although I thought I'd never say this; no funny business. You tired me out last night, six times! I could definitely use a good night's sleep before returning to Hogwarts." Hermione grinned. She had outlasted the Slytherin Sex God. How many girls could actually say that?

"Alright. Fine. I'll have to keep my hands to myself tonight." She sighed tragically. Draco smirked as she went to her room to change. He thought about going to watch her, but he really was tired and shouldn't do anything to rile himself up. As he was thinking this, he took off his shirt, getting ready for bed.

Hermione returned, wearing a lacey dark red silk nightgown. She looked fabulous in it, and out of it, Draco thought to himself. Down boy! Urgh, damn it, this is too hard. She gave him a look as though she knew the struggle he was going through.

She slinked up to him, and pressed herself up against his bare chest. He could feel her hard nipples through the thin silk. His hands made their way down to her backside, where, after a moment, they discovered there were no panties to be found on this glorious body. He reached down to kiss her, but she pulled back, smirking. He looked confused.

"Nuh uh uh…" She waggled a finger at him. "You said, and I quote, 'no funny business.'"

"Urgh! Hermione! You can't do that!"

"Do what?" she asked innocently.

"Come out here without anything but a piece of lace and silk, come up on me, and then say no! That is just cruel."

"It looks like I just did, doesn't it?"

He growled, and then finished getting undressed, trying to put her sexiness out of his mind.

"We'll floo back to Hogwarts in time for breakfast, okay?" Hermione asked, as she crawled into the big bed.

"Yeah sure, sounds good. Tinky!" She scuttled in, looked at her Master Draco standing in the middle of the room unabashedly naked, and looked away, pointedly.

"Yes Master Malfoy?"

"Can you come in and wake us up at seven o'clock tomorrow morning? And tell Mother thank-you for dinner and letting us stay the night."

"Yes Master." And she left, without looking at him.

He got into his bed, where Hermione said, "Draco, I know your little brother wants to play with us, but please tell him that it's time to go to sleep."

Draco smirked. "He wants a hug first."

Hermione rolled over on top of Draco, kissed the tip of his nose, and traced down his chest with her finger, then said shortly, "No." She got off, used some magic to dim the fire, and closed her eyes.

Draco sighed, and then pulled Hermione closer to him, so that her head was resting on his chest.

"I love you Hermione. More than you'll ever know."

"I love you too, Draco," she replied softly.

Too soon, almost, Tinky was in their room, insisting that it was time to wake up.

They got out of bed, brushed their teeth, got dressed in the clothes they arrived at the Manor in, and flooed back to the school without saying anything. They were ready to get back to a place where people accepted their actions without any questions.

Little did they know, to their surprise, how very wrong they were.

All right! How was _that_ for a first day back?

Review… Email… or call me! I don't care! Just do something.


	17. Return to Hogwarts

**Something to Write Home About**

Chapter 17

_Matches 9524_

**A/N: Hey y'all! Well, since you guys have been _begging_ me for this next chapter, I suppose I could post it for ya. But whatever, you know the deal, the more reviews, the faster the updates come. Even though I have never actually said this rule, it should be understood. Except when I have a writing block; then it is not my fault that the chapters come a little slow. However, it does not matter, because I do not have one. But enough of this useless dribble, right? Let's get this party started right…**

**(Revised on March 3, 2006.)**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Draco and Hermione arrived back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from Malfoy Manor around the middle of breakfast. They entered the Great Hall to find Professor Dumbledore, to acquaint him with the fact that they had returned. When they had first entered the Hall, the chatter was characteristically almost deafening; but as they headed down the main aisle to the Teacher's Table, it got quieter and quieter until it was complete silence. Every pair of eyes was fixed on the couple who had just returned.

"Draco," Hermione whispered, "What's going on?" Due to the silence, many people were within hearing range of her, and a few sniggered. Draco shrugged. When they got to the Teacher's Table, they stopped at the dais and waited until Professor Dumbledore gave his permission to step up to the table itself and approach his chair.

"So… How did it go?" His blue eyes twinkled behind his half-moon glasses. They were about to drive Hermione mad already, but she looked away, instead staring at his long white beard, rather than into his eyes. It was then that she noticed that there were blobs of red jelly that were looking a little crusty right in the middle of his beard. Her stomach churned, and she silently said a prayer thanking God that she had not eaten breakfast that morning.

"Well Headmaster," Draco began, "It started out a bit rocky with the Grangers, as they saw an unfortunate event that I would like to not speak about-" The Headmaster's eyes twinkled even more, if that was possible. "But in the end, about a minute before we were going to leave, Mr. Granger gave us his blessing. So everything was smoothed out with them. Then at my mother's home, things went much better. She took us out to a lovely dinner at Wind Riders, and gave us some very helpful advice. And I wanted to thank you, Headmaster, for giving us leave to go home and take care of this peculiar business."

"Oh, it was nothing, Master Malfoy. Though I must say, you two have caused quite a stir."

"What do you mean, sir?" Hermione asked, slightly alarmed.

"Oh, never mind, Miss Granger. I am sure you will find out soon enough. If you have not found out by now, you will more than likely be aware of it by lunchtime today. Now, go to your house tables and eat breakfast. Then see your teachers and catch up with the work you missed while you were absent. If you'll excuse me, I need to call a teacher's conference."

The couple left the Table and descended from the dais, just as the teachers were, still with everyone's eyes upon them.

"I'll see you later, love, alright?" Draco asked.

"Yes of course," Hermione replied distractedly. Why was everyone staring at her as if she had killed somebody's child? She had not done anything that should be getting her these death glares.

Draco strolled over to the Slytherin table, acting cocky and like he owned the place, like always. Blaise drew him into an intense conversation immediately. By now, the chatter had begun to return the eerily silent Hall. Hermione made her way over to the Gryffindor table, and sat next to Ginny, across from Harry and Ron.

"Look you guys…" They glared at her, but did not say anything. They were waiting for her to make the first move, a debating tactic that she had taught them to keep them out of trouble with the Professors. Funny how everything she taught them eventually came back to bite her in the butt. "I'm sorry about the other night. I truly am. I was having a _very_ stressful day, more than you could possibly imagine. I was really stressed out, and you two just pushed me over the edge. I am so sorry."

They said nothing, but Ginny tossed that morning's edition of the _Daily Prophet_ onto Hermione's empty plate. As the accused girl read the headline, her caramel-coloured eyes grew large. **THE SERPENT & THE LION. IN LOVE? **It turned out to be a three page special report, complete with color photos; most of them showed the couple out in front of Wind Riders, while a few others were just candids of them alone, then the photos placed side by side. The article, as it turned out, detailed both of their social lives, education record, speculations on why they were together, and a detailed account of the proposal inside the restaurant.

Ron stared coldly at the diamond ring that was on Hermione's left hand. "I think you have a lot of explaining to do, Hermione Jane." Ron had a bad habit of using people's middle names when he was angry with them; something he must have picked up from his mother.

She thought for a second, then, instead of choosing her words carefully and telling them a half-assed story that they would see right through, she simply asked, "What exactly is it that you want to know?"

"What's so great about him? What does he have that we could never give you? Come on, Hermione, you betrayed us! I mean, what-" His voice was rising and wobbling dangerously when his sister interrupted.

"Umm, I hate to break up the reunion, but might I suggest we continue this conversation in a more private place? Like, the common room for instance? Nobody else needs to hear all this."

"No Ginny. I don't care who hears. We're having it out, right here, right now!" Hermione yelled, attracting the attention of anyone who wasn't already staring at her. "Ron, you want to know why he's better than you? Because he respects my privacy, and he's not afraid to take chances when someone's life _isn't_ depending on it!"

Harry sat quietly, his mouth was drawn and tight, while Ron's mouth was agape and his ears were red and trembling with rage. He said, in carefully measured words, trying very hard to contain his anger, "You are saying I don't take chances? I must beg to differ! I play quidditch, I sneak around school after curfew, I fell in love with you, I ran away from home when I was three, I joined the Order!"

Hermione glared at this revelation, but it was not really a surprise. "Quidditch? You think quidditch is a _risk_? The worst that could happen is you could get a couple of broken bones; things that can be fixed with a quick charm. Sneaking around after school? Do not even get me started on that. It is just too childish and I am not even going to go there. The fact that you fell in love with me; not my fault. Running away from home when you were three? What did you do, take your teddy bear with you and think you were being hard? Oh yeah, really risky. And do not even _talk_ about the Order! You know better than that! If it were up to me, you and your mouth would never have been inducted into it! But those are all _CHILDISH_ risks; no where near what I'm referring to."

Draco Malfoy watched the commotion at the Gryffindor table from his customary breakfast seat. She was handling it remarkably well; why had he doubted her even for a second? Hermione had a point, and the whole school knew it. But when Ron revealed his love for her in the way that he did; well, that took balls. A tinge of jealousy oozed out of the Slytherin God, but felt relieved as he watched the rest of the conversation unfold itself.

A few Gryffindors stood up to see the argument better and soon incited many other curious students to do the same. They eventually formed a ring of human bodies around the tarnished Golden Trio.

"Hermione! What is wrong with you? Are you under a curse or something? Why can't you see that he is completely wrong for you?" asked Harry with exasperation, finally speaking, in calm, measured words.

She stood up coldly and stated with a flat voice, "The only thing I can see right now is that I am one of very few people who can look past a first-year grudge." She turned around, and a wall of flesh and black robes greeted her. "Get out of my way." No one moved. No one _could_ because they were all packed so close together to get a better view of the action. They were like those little fish that Muggles liked to pack really tight into a tin. "Now."

When no response came, Hermione went forward a few paces, and placed her open palm on a girl's shoulder (she later found out it was Susan Bones). "_Staedtler_." Slowly, the girl melted into a black puddle of ink. Later she would congeal back together, but her skin would forever be as black as ink, and parts of her could be missing if someone got the wet ink on their shoes. It was also a rather painful process.

The Hall grew completely silent. No teachers were present, due to the Teacher's Conference that Dumbledore had called.

Hermione stepped up to a boy that was standing next to the ink. Dennis Creevy, Colin Creevy's little brother. She pointed a finger at him and whispered "_Femurfractura_." His thigh bent at an odd angle, and broke with a wet snap. Everyone within earshot, namely the entirety of the Great Hall, heard it and flinched. The deadly silence was broken by the boy's painful screams. "Get out of my way. Don't make me say it again," she repeated coldly.

Slowly, the students pushed aside, forming a narrow aisle just wide enough for Hermione to pass through without brushing against anybody. No one wanted to touch the witch who could do wandless magic. It was just too creepy. She stepped over Dennis, and headed out to the Lake.

She lay back on the dew-dampened grass, staring at the sky. It was overcast, and when she took a deep breath, she could smell a tempest coming. Closing her eyes, she waited. She could feel _him_ coming and looking for her.

"What do you want?" She did not open her eyes.

"Impressive, love. Are we a bit touchy today?"

"I am just tired of putting up with their immature crock. They are my best friends and they cannot even handle me not falling hopelessly in love with them. It's just really annoying." She frowned and looked at Draco, who was wearing an amused smile.

He sat down next to her on the dewy grass. "Where'd you learn those spells?" When there was no answer, Draco cocked a blonde eyebrow. "Come on, tell me!"

"Well, last year, Harry found this book, and whoever had it before him had written spells in the margins. Remember when you got chopped up somehow?" He nodded, grimacing. That was a painful experience. He had a glamour over the scars that it had left. "That spell was in it. So anyways, one night I snuck up to his dorm, copied out a few of them, and practiced. They are pretty nifty."

"What other ones did you learn?"

"You know I can't say them love. Wandless magic, remember? I'll have to show you later." He looked a bit put out, but got over it quickly.

They sat there in a comfortable silence until the rain began. "Hermione, love. It's raining."

"That's a very astute observation, Draco."

"Let's go in. I need to talk to the Headmaster about something."

Heading up to the castle, Hermione noticed anyone who looked her directly in the eye looked away quickly. She smirked and stood a little straighter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Alright. Sorry if the end was a little rushed… I am tired. I will come back and fix it later. I just want to get it posted. Also, sorry it is so short. But press the pretty button, and review. Remember: Reviews Faster updates.**


	18. A Quick Meeting with Dumbledore

**Chapter 18**

**A/N: Urgh, don't you hate it when you have the next chapter in your head, but you just don't want to take the time to write it out? That's how I feel right now, but since I love you guys, I'll type it up for you.**

**debarie:** Draco _does _know Dark Arts, but not all of it. I totally didn't even think of it like that, so I guess it's just the way the plot flows.

**I COULD USE SOMEONE WHO CAN MAKE MY FIC MORE 'BRITISH'. I FEEL LIKE IT IS TOO AMERICAN. JUST EMAIL ME IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO HELP ME OUT. THANKS! **

--

"Well Mr. Malfoy. I would like you to wait outside while I have a little chat with your fiancée. Then you can ask me what you came here for." Dumbledore spoke pleasantly, but his eyes were no longer sparkling and twinkling; now they were only a cold stony blue.

Draco shot Hermione a warning glance, then swept out of the Headmaster's office like a great black bat. Hermione remained, standing by the door where she was; Dumbledore didn't offer her a seat, or a lemon drop.

"Miss Granger, after breakfast this morning, my Teachers' Conference was flooded with an onslaught of students; complaining about you. Now, do you know why that was?" Hermione shook her head, and wore a convincing expression of innocence. "Apparently, you turned Miss Bones into a puddle of ink, and snapped Mr. Creevy's leg." She looked confused, but still said nothing. "Are you sure you know nothing? Well, it's no matter. If these charges are proven true, not only will I be forced to expel my star student, you will more than likely be sent to Azkaban. Are you sure you still have nothing to say in your defense, Hermione?"

"You can't prove anything, Headmaster. With all due respect, all you have are the words of students that are extremely unhappy with my recent association with a certain Slytherin. Sir, people are still prejudiced against inter-house relationships, no matter how much you promote them." She shrugged. Inside she was smiling. She had not used a wand, so there was no spell they could tie to her.

"Miss Granger, do you truly expect me to discount two-hundred corresponding accounts from students saying _you_ cast those spells?"

"In any case Headmaster, to expel a student, in accordance with Educational Code 4, paragraph 12, sub-paragraph 3, an administrator must witness the actual offense. The word of the entire universe wouldn't be enough without the testimony of a teacher or a staff-member. Or you get me to confess without any influences. But that will _not_ happen in your lifetime."

"Blast. Well, I must admit, I have underestimated you, which I should know better than to do. You must be the only student in Hogwarts who knows the Educational Code. I was hoping you would confess; it has worked consistently in the past." He looked disappointed for a moment, then regained his composure. "In any case, I can still assign you detention, revoke your rights to visit Hogsmeade, and inform your parents of your actions. You will serve detention every weeknight for a month from six to ten with Mr. Filch, starting tomorrow night."

"I understand, sir."

"Yes. Well, Ms. Granger, we knew this day would eventual come," he said with resignation.

"Yes sir."

"Well, could you please retrieve Mr. Malfoy from the waiting room?"

Hermione walked slowly to the door, and opened it to see Draco's ear. He was startled and stumbled back, clearing his throat. He looked at the ceiling and began whistling 'Yankee Doodle', all the while trying to look innocent. "The Headmaster will see you now, Draco." She rolled her eyes at him.

When Draco entered the office, Professor Dumbledore offered him a seat and a cockroach cluster. Draco declined the sweets with careful grace. He wasn't much for eating insects covered with ground up cocoa beans.

"You wished to speak with me, Master Malfoy?"

"Yes sir. I was wondering if Miss Granger and myself could have a room to share when we get married?"

Hermione's mouth dropped open, while the corner of the Headmaster's mouth twitched. "Do you plan on marrying with still attending school?" He asked innocently.

"We're not sure _when_ we want to get married. But I just wanted to know if it was even a possibility."

"I don't see it being a problem. We'll see what happens when the time comes. But if I hear of anymore _incidences_, Ms. Granger, then it will not be happening. Do I make myself explicitly clear?"

The couple nodded, and they were dismissed by the Headmaster. When they spoke again, they had arrived back in the Great Hall for lunch.

"So what did the old bat want?"

"He tried to get me to fess up about what happened to Creevy and Bones. But I'm no fool. I know what I need to know to keep myself out of Azkaban." Hermione grinned weakly, then headed over to the Gryffindor table. She stood behind the bench she wished to sit on, and immediately everyone on itcleared off and found another place to dine so Hermione could sit.

She helped herself to some roasted-chicken-and-asparagus salad and a croissant. As she reached for a goblet of ice water, she heard the bench squeak as two people sat down, one on each side of her. She looked up and saw Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. _Power-hungry fools,_ she thought.

And they proved it the moment they opened their mouths. Lavender spoke first.

"Is there anything I can get you, Hermione? You look tired; bags under your eyes, you know. A little bit of sleep could clear them up in a jiffy. But anything you need? Coffee, tea, brandy, Firewhiskey?"

Hermione raised a single eyebrow at her. But an idea struck her. Why not recruit some followers while she was still at Hogwarts? They would of course absorb the Death Eaters into their own ranks, but there were very few left.

"Yes. Lavender, do you have a piece of parchment and a quill I could use?"

They were on the table before she even finished her sentence. She scratched out a hasty note:

_Draco-_

_How does getting a few recruits for the cause sound to you? You know, the suckers who are attracted to power like a shark to blood? Speaking of the cause though, we need to get Fudge out of the way, along with his government. It's just so corrupted… But Dumbledore has to go too. He will be one of the firsts, to set an example._

_--H_

She rolled it up before the girls had a chance to read it, and levitated it across the Great Hall to her fiancée. He looked startled, but opened it. Hermione watched his expression closely as he read. It became more and more enamored with her plan. He looked at her and flashed a thumbs up sign. She smiled and returned to her dinner.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" Parvati asked timidly.

"I suppose."

"How is he, you know-"

"-In bed." Lavender finished.

Hermione grinned. "Come on girls. Let's go outside and talk about this in a more personal place." She linked her arms through theirs, and led them away, out towards the Lake.

Draco smirked, and returned to his pasta.

--

I know it's short, but it's a transitional chapter and it has to happen if you want any more…


	19. Plotting

**Something To Write Home About  
**Chapter 19  
_matches9524_

**YAY! A NEW CHAPTER AFTER SIX MONTHS! **LIKE I SAID IN THE LAST CHAPTER, I NEED A BRIT PICKER. JUST EMAIL ME IF YOU'D LIKE TO DO THAT; I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT. **ENJOY!**

"Well girls, do we have a deal?" Hermione eyed Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil carefully. The pair of girls looked down at their hands, at the fresh wounds that had been created in the center of their palms. They both nodded, their eyes wide. Hermione pressed her fingernail, rather hard, into their cuts. The cuts then healed themselves, leaving a very, very tiny _H_ on their palms.

"Now run along, you don't want to be late for dinner. Remember. Keep your ears and eyes open."

"Yes ma'am," the girls parroted. Then they turned on their heel and skipped back up to the Great Hall.

"Alright love, you can come out now," Hermione called, her back to the forest. Draco came out of the brush, looking sheepish. "What did you miss, that I can fill you in with?"

"I think I got here right when you finished the blood oath."

"Oh, then sit down. Long story. Well, sort of."

They strolled over to the Lake, sitting under a tree that was a few feet from the banks.

"So, tell me! I'm dying to know, love," Draco whined.

"Well, when they came up to me during lunch earlier, they were basically just interested in how you were in bed. Well we-"

"And? How was I?" Draco interrupted.

"I told them you were horrible and they could have you. Don't interrupt me again." He pouted. "I just started talking about how you and I wanted to rise up the ranks et cetera et cetera, and their eyes got all big like, and they were practically drooling. I told them I would bring them up with me as long as they did me one little favor."

"And what was that darling?"

"Keep eyes and ears out for anything and anyone that says my name or yours. They are to report back to me every evening in the common room at ten o'clock. Oh, and they can't give themselves away. Keep it under wraps, you know? The oath just causes them a _lot_ of pain if they break any rules I give them, but they don't know that."

"Ooh, you're good at this. Are you _sure_ you're not Voldemort's daughter or something?"

"Hey, who knows. I could kick his ass any day though. Don't compare me to that limp noodle. But I'm going to the library. Do you want to walk me there to make sure I don't get mugged or anything?" She smirked.

"I suppose I _could _take the time out of my busy day to do something so trivial." He sighed, shaking his head. Standing up, he offered her his hand, pulling Hermione to her feet.

As they walked up the sloping lawn to the castle, Draco asked her, "Why, pray tell, are we headed to the library?"

"I'm going to read up on Moldymort and see which of his methods I could exploit and see which of him methods were a contingent in his downfall."

"I knew there was a reason I loved bookworms."

Hermione stopped and stared at him. "You call that love? Dear God. The world is going to Hell in a handbasket." She laughed, and began walking again. Draco didn't say anything. "Help me brainstorm on the way there, for God's sake!"

"Well... you've already recruited spies. I think I could get a few from Slytherin. Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle would do it, no questions asked. Too bad about Pansy though, she would've been a great asset. I still -"

"Pansy. Oh bugger. You know we have to get rid of her. Sooner is better than later."

"You're right."

"Meet her in the middle of the Forbidden Forest next full moon." Hermione wiggled her eyebrows.

"I _so_ do not want to have sex with that pug." He grimaced.

"I meant werewolves! Werewolves! You know, those things that eat humans on full moons?"

"I know what a werewolf is, love. I just thought..."

They bickered the entire way to the library. Many students would probably have found it comical, except for that tiny problem of Hermione being a bit of a sadist.

At a table in the back corner of the library, the pair sat, plotting the demise of a certain Slytherin female. Hermione sat silent however, as her lover scratched something out on a piece of parchment. Suddenly she said:

"Do you know Sun Mal Lin?"

"No, but I have read of him. He's got a rep a lot like yours. Brightest kid in China, I hear."

"Oh bugger it. So if he finds this thing on him, he's not dumb enough to ignore it. For all we know, he's trying to figure out a way to contact us." They sat in stunned silence.

"Hermione? What are the chances of three out of four, at least, all going to the same school?"

"Slim to none, if it's by chance. If it's by design, then I would be willing to bet it's Neville."

"It can't be by design. I mean, who would know?"

"Who sent us the letters of acceptance?"

"McGonagall."

"There's no way. Wait. Before we go that far, get one of your girls to check Neville out."

"Good idea." Hermione scrawled out a quick note to Lavender, telling her to come ASAP into the library. She sent it off, flying through the corridors. Hardly three minutes had elapsed when the girl arrived, her face flushed, breathless.

"You didn't have to run."

"Sorry. I got here as soon as I could."

"Thanks. Draco has something he needs you to do."

Lavender looked at him expectantly. "I need you to look at Neville naked and find if he has any kind of mark on his body that looks like this-" he sketched a Pure Symbol. "Can you do that for me?"

"How would I do that?" She looked nervous.

"However you find a way."

**SHORT CHAPTER, I'M TERRIBLY SORRY. I RAN OUT OF IDEAS. REVIEW ANYHOW.**


	20. Lavender

**Something to Write Home About  
**Chapter 20

_Matches9524_

**A/N: Yes. It's me. I'm back. I've figured out that I go through intermitted spats of uber-nerdiness when I come back to this site and read and write these fics. This is one of those phases. It's April 27, 2007, by the way. I've been reediting some of the earlier chapters, but I figured I could add another one while working on it. Oh, listening to The Tossers is very inspirational, since I'm American, and they're, well, not. Brit pickers welcome!**

Hermione waltzed up to the Gryffindor common room that night, after spending several helpful hours in the library. She opened the portrait hole, and was immediately mauled by something mauled by ginger hair. She looked up, and saw Ron, his arms pinning her arms to her side, while Harry had his wand concentrated at her heart. Ginny relieved her of the wand sticking out her the pocket of her robes. The rest of the common room was watching them with unmasked fear. Everyone had known throughout their years at this school that a falling out in this group could be disastrous.

Ron shepherded Hermione into a stiff armchair, then cast magical bounds about her, so he wouldn't have to hold her arms. He stood in front of her, next to Harry and his sister, all pointing their wands at her. She stared at them, and they stared back. She waited for them to begin.

"Everyone, go to the library or up to your dorms. Go study or something. I want this room cleared within twenty seconds. Is that clear? Twenty, nineteen, eighteen…" Feet shuffled, bags were picked up, candles were blown out, and drinks were chugged quickly. Before Harry had gotten to five, there wasn't a soul but their four there. "That's better. Hermione," he finally addressed her, "we need to talk. _Again_." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Act as immature as you like, Herms; you've gotten out of control, since you've been friends with Malfoy. You've hurt Susan Bones and Dennis Creevey, and you've scared the living hell out of the rest of the school. You were gone for two days, and the day you return, we find out you're engaged to Malfoy by reading it in _The Daily Prophet_. We're your best friends, and you couldn't tell us that you're going to marry our enemy."

"Maybe this is why I didn't tell you. Did you think of that, Golden Boy? I'm sick of your antics, all three of you. To talk to me, you have to bind me to a chair? What happened, when you lost the faith that I wouldn't talk to you? Yeah, I lost my temper in the Room of Requirement, that's understandable. And I already apologized for that, didn't I? Wait, strike that. I didn't. But whatever. But Harry, don't call _me_ the immature one, when we're having a _discussion_ when I'm being held in this way. I'm frankly. I'm through. If you don't let me up within ten seconds, I _will_ call Draco, and he will come up and fix it, with more people, if necessary." Hermione was growling. How _dare_ they, tie her up in this manner! She was Hermione Granger! The Devil's Daughter!

"How are you going to get him up here, Herms?" Ron asked quietly. "There's a silencing charm on the common room, you know that. Even if you yelled until you ripped your throat out, he would hear you even if he had his ear pressed up against the Fat Lady." Ginny nodded, her scowl only deepening as she though of Malfoy being outside of their common room.

"Ron, love, there is more than one way of communicating with someone; surely you'd know that, of all people." She cocked an eyebrow. Surely he hadn't forgotten Dumbledore's Army already?

"Search her," was the only response she got. The jewelry was taken off her, and her pockets were emptied. Her platinum hair pin, she had it received one year from a wealthy aunt, was removed, and they were all placed on a small table. Now, they thought, there was no way she could press a charmed object and call him to her. If only, if only, she mused. She looked at them, one at a time. Ginny, she noticed, caught her eye, and then looked down quickly. The weakling. She could definitely use this to her advantage.

"Ginevra. Look at me. Why are we fighting? We're still friends, right?" Hermione's voice took on a soft, overly-feminine quality. She looked up at her female captive with big brown Bambi eyes, blinking gently. "I'll admit. I was having a tough bout with my PMS that day. Come on. You've gone through it; you know what I'm talking about."

"Don't go there Hermione. I knew you would pick me. I _knew _it. Don't count on me to be the one that frees you, because if it's anyone, it'll end up being Malfoy, not one of us. You are not going anywhere. I'm not going to forgive you, especially after what you did to Susan and Dennis. And don't forget Christian. I know what you did to him too."

"Enough. We're finished here." Hermione stood up, silently and wandlessly casting the countercharm for the Binding Charm. The bonds fell away from her, and her captives gasped, stepping back. She repeated, "We're finished here." She pointed at them, heading towards the portrait hole, and said "If you follow me, I will hex you. Do not speak to me, unless I speak to you first. Do not initiate conversation with Draco either. Harry, to you especially, you stay away from me, or you, too, will find yourself on the wrong end of a prophecy, and the Wizarding World won't like that, now will they?" With a flourish of her robes, she opened the portrait hole, and went to the room of requirement, where she knew she could find peace.

Meanwhile, back in the Gryffindor common room, the new Golden Trio stared at each other. What had their former friend mentioned about a prophecy? To their knowledge, there were no prophecies associated with Hermione, besides the one involving Harry and Lord Voldemort. Where had this come from?

In the Room of Requirement, Hermione laid down on a bad, wearing a set of flannel pajamas, comforts from home. Lately she'd been feeling uncomfortable in her own skin, and these pajamas had seen her through so many ups and downs that she knew they couldn't fail her now. As she listened to the fire crackle in the hearth and the rain pattering on her open window sill, and the thunder rolling in the forest, she thought of how life would have been like in the future for her, before she had found out her association with a certain Draco Malfoy. She had imagined working in Muggle relations, or perhaps becoming an Auror. In either one, she would have been proud of what she would have been doing, but now, with her prospects looming in the near future, she wasn't so sure. She had never before considering laying death and destruction across the country like a mantle. She definitely had not thought anything about her fiancée. So why had she fallen so easily into the role she was playing? Well, to be honest, she wasn't. Although she hadn't portrayed it to the world, she felt so guilty about Susan and Dennis that it literally made her nauseous. She hadn't eaten since the incident in the Great Hall, and she couldn't foresee a meal anytime soon. She ruminated on these thoughts as she tossed and turned in the big bed, both relishing and casting off the intense feeling of power. The next thing she knew, she was being shaken awake, and she looked into Lavender Brown's light eyes.

"What do you want?" she mumbled, her head still fogged with sleep. She couldn't remember why Lavender was here.

"Well, I did what you asked." She shuddered. "Please don't make me do it again, it was horrendous." Hermione smiled, suddenly recalling that she had sent Lavender on a mission to investigate Neville. Lavender shuddered once again at the memory. "He didn't have it. I looked everywhere. Between his toes, on his scalp, in his- never mind. He didn't have it." Hermione looked thoughtful, not saying anything, staring at the fire. "What do we do now?"

"Thanks Lavender. You got me what I needed. Now I'll just have to owl an old friend of mine. Could you be an absolute doll and find Draco for me? I need to speak with him." Hermione got out of the bed as she spoke, and took off her pajamas, oblivious to Lavender's jealous eyes that raked her completely naked body. Rummaging through a chest of drawers that _surely_ had not been there when Lavender walked in, Hermione found a cute pair of bright blue sweatpants that stopped mid calf and a white lacey cami. "Just tell him that I'm in here, and he needs to bring the list with him. He'll know what you're talking about."

"Alright. I can do that? Will he be in the Slytherin common room?" Hermione nodded, and wiped down her tired face with a damp wash rag, effectively waking herself up. The cold water trickled down her neck, making her shiver, and for goose pimples to pop up all over her body.

Hermione noticed, as she turned towards Lavender, that jealousy wasn't the only thing in the girl's eyes. This surprised Hermione, but it didn't stop her. She sauntered up to Lavender slowly, her breasts jiggling slightly without the support of a bra, and she whispered into the girl's ear, nibbling lightly as she did so, "Go now, and I can make it worth your while." Lavender nodded, but didn't move an inch. Hermione grazed her soft lips against the girl's, and then stepped away. "Alright. Go now," she commanded, and the girl practically tripped over herself trying to get out of the room, so she could come back and get more of what she wanted. Hermione contemplated for a second. She had never had an encounter with a female before, but it really wasn't that bad. If she could use her body to her advantage this way, then she could have great power over both the men _and _the women.

She sat on the cushion in the bay window, staring out into the rainstorm, waiting for her two companions to return. She saw a few owls struggle through the heavy wind, their letters no doubt getting soaked. Smoke was coming out of the chimney of Hagrid's cottage, but the lights were out, so the man must have been asleep. She looked at the mountains, the low clouds covering their peaks, the humid air coming over the lake and towards the school. Hermione turned around when she heard the door latch click; Lavender had just arrived, with a frazzled looking Malfoy in tow.

Hermione stood up, and went to Lavender. "Thanks," she whispered flirtatiously. She saw the girl melt, just as she had predicted, and she kissed her on the mouth. Not just a peck this time. Hermione's tongue darted into the girl's mouth, licking all around, teasing, and then she pulled back. "You're a great help. Thanks. You can go off to the common room and go to bed now. Good night." Lavender looked disappointed, but did as she was told, taking one glance back, as she pulled the door closed behind her. Hermione looked at Malfoy, who was smirking.

"Well, well, well. What _exactly_ has transpired since I left?"

"Eh, she wanted it. It's no big deal. It wasn't too bad actually, but, I don't think I'll make it a habit."

"If you want to make it a habit, you go right on ahead, love. It doesn't bother me." He looked at her with the same look that Lavender had given her only moments before. He stepped forward, and put a hand on her hip.

"I'm sure it doesn't." She smirked at him. "Um, Lavender just told me some disturbing news." Draco looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "She went to Neville-" she stopped, as Draco nodded. "You know? How do you already know?"

"Lavender told me on the way here." Hermione looked relieved. "I need to ask you something. Would you mind terribly if I sent a letter to Viktor, asking him if he'd like to share a hotel room with me for a night? I need to know if it is him. If it bothers you too much, I won't do it."

"Only if I can watch." He smirked at her, his gray eyes twinkling.

**It's a bit different from my usual style, so it may not flow with the rest of the fic, but I'm going to work on that and fix the rest of it. I'm quite satisfied with this chapter though. Let me know what you think. 3**


End file.
